love through Pain
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: The Wheeler Siblings Are Being Abused By Their Father. Joey Manages To Get Them Away, But Not Soon Enough To Prevent Serenity From Being Severely Hurt. But When He Runs Into Kaiba And Stays At his Manor, What Craziness Will ensue? SxS
1. Being saved by Kaiba

Well…I was reading through this and realized it needs a lot of work. So I'm vamping it up a little and hope you guys like a little more this time. XD

* * *

"Stop it!" The shrill voice of a teenage girl shouted into the night. Though it was quickly silence by a much larger mans actions.

Serenity Wheeler's father crabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall. She felt a jolt of pain go through her body, and her muscles tensed trying to prepare for another attack. She looked up as blood started to flow out of her forehead. Her father had already beat Joey out of consciousness, and the boy on the floor. There was no one there to help her.

She could see her father start to beat her head against the floor, but at this point it was as if she was an entire different person, she couldn't feel the pain any longer. She knew she was about to slip out of consciousness like her brother, and she was almost welcoming it. Then it suddenly stopped, she felt her father go limp and was dragged off of her. _Joey_ she thought slowly as she slowly lifted her head. Joey then bent down and picked her up in his arms

"Hang on I got ya Seren." Joey said to her supportively. His muscles strained as he lifted her and adjusted her in his hold. He had woken up to see that his father had moved on to abusing Serenity. Now he couldn't have that happening. So he had gotten up and got and empty beer bottle that his father used on him and whacked his father in the back of the head with it. His father was knocked out immediately.

"Come on." Joey stated as he walked out the front door of their home. "We need to leave. We can stay at yug's house for tonight. I just want you to stay awake till we get there okay sis…?" He asked a bit rhetorically as he looked down at her. He wasn't the smartest guy out there, but he knew enough to be aware of the fact that it was better for people in this situation to remain conscience.

When Joey left the apartment it was raining. And heavily. _How convenient _Joey thought sarcastically. He felt Serenity go limp in his arm and he gasped a little. Joey looked down and saw that the rain had started to splatter the blood around her face. _I should have wrapped her head before we left_ he thought. _We'll both get sick in this weather…_ He finished and then got onto the road.

He hunched over to try to prevent the rain from falling on her face. "I'll never make it to yugi's. His house is still over a mile away…" He spoke disheartened and frowned a bit as he looked up the road. He could see distant headlights and went to cross before hand, but he wasn't moving fast enough. The car came upon him quickly and had to slam on its brakes to prevent from hitting him.

* * *

Kaiba was a busy man. That was a well known fact around the entire world. And regardless of constantly being bother by Mokuba because of his late nights, he continued to do them. He had a lot of work to get done, and there just wasn't enough hours in the day to do it all. So that is why Kaiba was put in the situation. He was on his way home from KaibaCorp around one in the morning. He was driving fast, a little anxious to relax in his bed, but was stopped when he saw someone slowly walking across the street.

Kaiba gave a grunt and slammed down on his brakes, stopping the car with a squeal. He looked out the windshield and got a picture of who it was walking out in the rain, and that they were holding someone. He recognized the blond hair and terribly posture. Kaiba grunted a little knowing who was in the teen's arms as well. "Serenity…I remember her from My Tournament…" He spoke softly. He then noticed that the both of them were looking rather terrible. And though he couldn't see Serenity as well, by the looks of Joey, they had been in some sort of accident. So he sighed and opened the door. Slowly he stepped out and looked over at Joey who didn't even seem to realize he was there.

* * *

"Get in." Kaiba used a very stern voice. He spoke loudly for two reasons. The first to be heard over the rain, the second to make sure that his point was taken. Even though he hated Joey, he'd looked terrible, and probably feel even worse, for just leaving them both there. _Mokuba must be getting to me with his attachment for these losers…_ He thought to himself a bit sarcastically.

That's when Joey realized that there was even someone there. He looked over quickly and blamed the fact that he saw Kaiba there on the rain and that he was hallucinating. "Sorry I mistook you for a stuck up bastard with an ego problem." Joey stated and then continued walking, ignoring the man.

"I said get in the car..._Mutt._" He said again with more force. He wanted to make sure joey was aware of who he was actually speaking to. And he didn't like being disregarded in a way, and so was a tad bit angry.

"It is you Kaiba!" Joey yelled a little and then glared over at the taller man. "No thanks. I'd rather walk then take help from you." He said and then reached the other side of the street. He then paused and looked down at Serenity. She needed help. But Joey just couldn't bring himself to accept charity from Kaiba.

Lucky for Joey though, Kaiba wouldn't take no for an answer. "Look Mutt, it's raining, its 1:00 in the morning, you and your sister are bleeding, and both of you are in your pajamas. What you are doing outside is beyond me, but if you don't get in you'll both probably die, and then where would you be? Now get in the car!" He yelled the last part. He was sick of Joey's pride. He ignored the fact that his level of pride was even more than Joeys.

Joey didn't respond for a short while. His gaze kept going from Serenity back to Kaiba and his car. After a while he shivered a little and nodded. "fine…" He muttered and took slow steps back to Kaiba. "But I swear…if this is some sort of trick…" He said slowly though trailed off at the end.

Kaiba only chuckled a little from the remake as he started to sit back in his car, ignoring the fact that he was dripping wet. "Oh please Wheeler…what is it that you have that I could possibly want?" He asked mostly rhetorically, but he was a bit curious to see if Joey could actually come up with something.

Joey just walked up into the car in silence, ignoring Kaiba's question for the moment. He got in the passenger side, and closed the door after him. He gently shifted Serenity in his lap and then leaned back against the heated leather seats. That's when he finally responded to Kaiba. "How about friends." He answered, smirking a little in triumph, knowing Kaiba could get a come back for that.

And he didn't. Kaiba simply rolled his eyes a little and sped off to his mansion again. Seeing as he had some of the best doctors under his payroll, and the hospital was out of his way, he didn't intend to stop there. If Joey objected he would simply ignore him. He did glance over to the two siblings though, and felt a tang of pity. He looked forward at the road as he thought about them. _I wonder what happened To them tonight…_ He thought to himself slowly before he caught himself caring about the two and quickly stopped.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ He thought angrily leaned back against the driver's seat, clenching onto the steering wheel a bit tighter. Then put his mind back on the road, but not for long. _Helping the Mutt and his sister. Its so below me._ He continued ranting on his head. And he wondered why he hadn't been thanked. He knew that Joey disliked him, but he didn't think it was that strong. After deciding he didn't want to be ignored after his great act of heroism, so amazingly Kaiba tried to make a conversation.

"So what happened to you two anyway Mutt?" He looked over for a moment and frowned when he saw that Joey had fallen asleep and his head was drooping on Serenity's._ I'll ask later._ He thought rolling his eyes a little and looked forward.

It took about 10 more minutes more to reach his Manor. And after he had pulled in and stopped the car in his rather large garage, filled with expensive looking cars, he reached over and hit Joey's shoulder. "Hey. Mutt. Wake up." He ordered in his business tone, which was of course cold, and got people's attention.

Joey jumped and instantly put his arm protectively in front of Serenity. A habit he had developed over the years of the abuse the two had faced together. The action reminded Kaiba of how he would treat Mokuba if they were in a perilous situation. "Come on we're at my house, now get out of my car." Kaiba said and then got out of the car himself.

"Your house? But Seren needs a doctor moneybags. We need to go to the hospital." Joey immediately objected and shook his head quickly. "I'll drive her there myself if I have to." He continued and looked over at Kaiba as he got out of the car.

"Look.." Kaiba began softly. "The doctors who work for KaibaCorp are better than any other doctor you will ever have. Once we get inside I'll call them." He finished with his business nod, which meant no more discussion, and it seemed he got the message across to Joey.

Joey just glared at him for a minute. Mumbled something then picked up Serenity and got out of the car. He stood up and closed the door behind him with a kick, which earned him a glare from Kaiba. "That car owns more than your entire family fortune wheeler." He said, knowing that it was probably true. Joey gave a shrug and then continued inside the side entrance of Kaiba's Manor.


	2. Here Come The Doctors

Hey ya'll  
  
So surprise surprise I don't own yu-gi-oh but some day I will. Not really.  
  
One of my friends is next to me and she says hola, como esta? She is muie bien (sp?) and vaminos (sp?) Don't ask me what she said 'cause all I know is gracias in Spanish  
  
Lets start chapter dos (my friend said that)  
  
Here come the doctors  
  
  
  
Joey walks in kaiba's house carrying Serenity and is amazed "Whoa it's huge!"  
  
The parlor's flooring was dark green marble with black rugs every now and then and the windows were oak. Regardless of the decorations Joey thought it was very gloomy. "Come on Mutt get in!"  
  
Joey was so busy looking around he didn't realize Kaiba was keeping the door open for him. He walked in and was overtaken by warmth as Kaiba closed the door behind him. When's he gonna call those doctors Joey thought. But then he saw Kaiba leave the room and into the main hall.  
  
He walked out of the parlor and followed kaiba to wherever he was headed, which happened to be the study. Kaiba had picked up a phone was talking to quietly for Joey to hear. All he could see was Kaiba kept nodding. When he hung up the phone he walked over to a table.  
  
"So what did the say?" Joey asked him.  
  
"They'll be over in five minutes. And I suggest you lay her down in a bed. Go out the door, turn right and down five doors there's a guest room there."  
  
So Joey went and laid he down in the bed in that room. He went into the bathroom; wet a cloth from inside of it and the wiped off the blood on her head. Seren what are we gonna do now? He heard the doorbell ring and figured it was Kaiba's doctors. He listened as Kaiba told them were Serenity was lying down. When the door opened Joey saw three men dressed in white lab cloaks and had those little doctor bags at their side. Behind them was Kaiba and he had closed the door when they were all through.  
  
The doctor who had walked in first had moved swiftly to Serenity's bedside. He felt the cut she got from being ramped into the wall, several of her bruises too. He must be the one in charge of them all. Joey thought. The one thing he hated more than Kaiba was a doctor going hmmmmmm. And that is exactly what this doctor was doing. Joey thought he was going to strangle him!  
  
Once it was clear the doctor was done with his examination he looked up to Kaiba. "Well mister Kaiba, she'll have a concussion when she wakes up, but nothing major. And for the time being she is in a coma."  
  
Joey shot up with the mention of a coma. "What do you mean a coma?! She cant be in a coma she's my sista!"  
  
The second doctor looked him. Then said "Look son, calm down. You need some tending to as well." He used a calm voice to try and calm him down (imagine that), it didn't work. Joey had started to move towards the doctor who hadn't spoken yet and he had a look of death in his eye.  
  
Kaiba had put himself in between the two and-being as strong as he is- easily stopped Joey from attacking the doctor. Knowing that Kaiba is stronger than him Joey stopped his attack. "Come on sir. We need to examine you now." Said one of the doctors to Joey. He looked at his sister and one of the doctors wrapping her head in a bandage. And then started to walk away. Kaiba then led Joey and one of the doctors into another room. It looked like the same exact room they were just in.  
  
"Get on the be and take off your pants and shorts." The doctor said to him.  
  
"What are you crazy? I ain't doing that!" Joey responded. But he had already started undressing.  
  
When he was left in his boxers he went to one side of the bed and sat down on the edge. The doctor cam over and started checking various cut and bruises, basically the same thing the other doctor did on Serenity. This doctor started hmmmmmming like the other one and again Joey got furious, but managed not to rip the doctors head off. (A/N: Kaiba had left to go do some work on his laptop.)  
  
"I'm afraid your worse off than your sister in the other room." The doctor said as he seemingly finished his examination. "What how can I be worse, I'm not in a coma. Besides it don't hurt that much."  
  
"Sir trust me you arm is fractured, your have an extreme amount of lost blood and it's amazing that you're not suffering from trauma."  
  
"Not suffering from trauma! You call dis yelling not traumatized! Great doctor you are."  
  
"Just lay down and try to get some sleep sir." The doctor said it with force. And put on a stern face.  
  
"Ya, fine whatever." Joey shifted his position so he was lying down under the sheets. He watched as the doctor left the room and heard him and the other doctors talking to Kaiba about something and mention Serenity every now and again. Gee I wonder if she is gonna be o.k. Joey thought. Before drifting off to sleep erenity was the only thing he could think of. Then eventually his mind drifted. 


	3. You Dont Know That

Hey ya'll  
  
I'm ina good mood and sugar high soo its gonna be a bit unusual chapter.  
  
And seto-kun I'm a horrible speller so please don't criticize me.  
  
I LOVE CATS D  
  
  
  
You don't know that  
  
When Joey woke up it was still dark outside. When he looked at the clock it was 4:00 am. An hour and a half a sleep ain't bad, he thought. I bet dads awake by now, and he probably noticed me and Seren were gone. I wonder what he'll do if he finds us.  
  
He got out of bed and put his white tank top back on. I wonder if Seren is awake. Then he remembered what time it was and that she was in a coma. He started crying and didn't try to hide it.  
  
But at that time the door opened and in walked Kaiba. "What are you crying about mutt?" Even though it was dark, Joey could tell he was smirking. "Is it about Serenity, Wheeler? Or that there's actually a better way of living than your own and those are tears of joy?" "It's nonaya business why I'm crying. Got it money bags." "Ugh. Not that I care but what happened to you two to make you bleed like that?" The truth was, he did care. He had always considered Serenity a nice person, she didn't deserve to be hurt like that. When he looked over to Joey, he seemed to be taken of guard.  
  
Meanwhile in Joey's mind he is somewhat at a loss. What do I tell him? I would say we just got into a car crash but what if he finds out I lied. And I can't just say, "Oh, it's just that my dad gets drunk every night and beats us. Last night we needed a doctor. That's all." He decided to say he had gotten in a car crash.  
  
"At one in the morning?" Kaiba questioned, "with your sister"? Crap! Joey thought he doesn't believe me. Maybe I should just tell him do truth.  
  
"Look do truth is, ugh, I can't believe I'm telling ya dis. My dad gets drunk every now and then and when he gets real drunk he starts beating me and Seren. OK, start laughing your life is better than mine again."  
  
Truthfully, Kaiba was at a loss for words. Sure he knew they had problems but that was heartlessness to them. He hated to admit it but he felt worry for them. Again, "I'm sorry Joey." Was all he said. "Ya me too." They were both silent for a while until. "So have you been awake all night Kaiba?" Joey asked. "Ya but I'm fine. I had some work to do anyway."  
  
Then it dawned on both of them. "Did you just call me by my name?" They both said simultaneously. They were both taken off guard. They looked at each other for one second then looked away. Kaiba looked back at Joey and saw that he was in pajamas. Then he remembered that that was how he got there in the first place.  
  
"If you aren't going back to sleep, I can loan you some real clothes." I can't believe I'm actually being nice to the Wheelers. Ugh. (A/N: Seto, honestly you need to be more helpful. Being nice to people ain't that bad. I need to do some major training on you boy. I'll make you nice by the end of this story.)  
  
"Are you kidding me money bags?" Then once he thought about it. "Fine, show me what ya got."  
  
Kaiba led him into his room and into his closet that to Joey looked as big as the room. They continued walking after passing 9 rows of shirts and shoes.  
  
When they seemed to have reached the end of the closet/room, there was a dresser. Kaiba immediately opened the middle drawer took out an outfit that looked very good and handed it to Joey. "Thanks for all dis Kaiba." (Back to first names.) Joey said, "For taking us here, letting us use your doctors, letting me wear your clothes." (A/N:Seto I really think you should start taking lessons from Joey, He's got this whole nice thing down.)  
  
"It's okay Joey, after all you've been through how could I be my usual self to you." They started walking out in silence until Joey asked.  
  
"So how's Mokuba doing?" "Oh, he uh, doing fine. He's at the top of his class."  
  
This is the most awkward conversation. "No duh, he is a Kaiba, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba avoided talking about Serenity for now.  
They had reached Joey's room. And Kaiba waited outside the door so he could change.  
  
When he finished he opened the door and Kaiba asked if he was hungry. "Ya, I guess."  
  
"C'mon, I'll make you some breakfast, how does egg, bacon, and toast sound."  
  
"Okay Kaiba. You can cook?" He asked.  
  
"Don't tell anyone you hear."  
  
They started walking down to the kitchen, when they got there Kaiba went to the fridge and took out a carton of eggs a package of bacon, then closed it. He walked over to a cupboard and took out a package of white bread. (A/N:Ohh white bread. I haven't had that for 9 months.)  
  
Joey had gone to sit at the abnormally large table. He watched as Kaiba put four pieces of bread in a toaster, get the pans from a drawer. (He grabbed two pans, one for eggs and one for bacon).  
  
Joey watched as Kaiba expertly cracked the 6 eggs with one hand. Then opened the package of bacon and started to cook them.  
  
Joey just started toying with the tablecloth while he was cooking.  
  
"So where is your dad now, Wheeler?" Kaiba had wondered that ever since Joey told him about the incident.  
  
"Probably out looking for me and Seren. If not, out drinking."  
  
"Does he drink every night?"  
  
"Ya but most the time he's out all night. And sometimes he ain't; But it don't matter to me. As long as he can't hurt Seren."  
  
"But he did last time."  
  
"Yep. He's gonna be hearing from me for that."  
  
Kaiba walked over and put food in front of Joey and himself. Kaiba thought, I should go bury myself.  
  
"But it doesn't matter. Serenity's gonna be fine. And I'll be fine too."  
  
Kaiba looked at him and thought you don't know that.  
  
You don't know that.  
  
  
  
Hope ya liked it  
  
I know Kaiba wasn't his usual self but I was in a very perky mood so that why I wrote like that  
  
But I'll try to write faster next time  
  
Its just had I had this test to study for.  
  
Bye bye for now 


	4. YESYESYESYES!

Hey ya'll  
  
I'm not sugar high today so things might be more usual unlike last time. My friend came up with this nasty idea that had to do with killing Serenity, but don't worry I wont kill her off (at least not this or the next chapter). I still haven't decided 'cause I ain't the biggest fan of hers (no offense to those who are) so ya never know what I might do. I'm sparatic (is that spelled right?) like that.  
  
But any way on with the story  
  
p.s. this chapter will have the rest of the gang in so don't worry.  
  
Chapter four  
  
YESYESYES!!!   
  
It's now 7:00 and Kaiba and Joey are getting ready to go to school. Joey is making up an excuse, to excuse Serenity for the next few days (A/N: OK why doesn't he just say she's ill. Doey). I wonder what Yug will think if I look like dis? Maybe Seren has some more of the make up stuff she uses when dis happens? He went in search of it in one of her pockets (he had been in her room watching her, and she had always carried some with her incase the first layer came off from when she put it on in the morning.), and to his luck found some. He wondered how much he should use, then figured it didn't matter and poured the whole thing into his hand and spread it all over his body (except for the parts that were covered up.). Then he realized something. "My uniform is at my house. OH CRAPY" He yelled it out loud.  
  
"Don't worry I have an extra. Doey." Kaiba said as he popped out of the hallway seemingly having been walking past. "How is she doing?" Joey looked back at his sister noticing nothing had changed from when he was looking five minutes ago.  
  
"I don't know, but like I said, she'll be fine." Again once Joey had said that, Kaiba had thought you don't know that.  
  
"Look my dad would probably be asleep right now so since I need my and serenity's things why don't we just stop by my house?"  
  
"Ya fine whatever. But are you sure you can get in without waking him up mutt?"  
  
Whoa what was the change in his attitude? All of a sudden kaiba started giving Joey icey glares. Then he started laughing as he realized whet was covering Joey. "You are wearing make up aren't you dog?"  
  
"Ya so what? At least is covers up my marks. Besides I would rather have people see me in make up than what I look like without it." (A/N: Ok sorry I said that it kinda sounded a bit awkward. A boy should not be saying that. I shouldn't be writing it.).  
  
"OH my gosh, I cant believe you just said that. But anyway as long as we're going to your place we should probably leave now. So LET'S GO MUTT!!"  
  
Kaiba started walking away from Joey and Joey followed. He started leading Joey to one of his many garages. When they walked in Joey saw about 10 spotless silver Ferrari's (A/N: Sorry if it is spelled wrong which it probably is but I am not a car type of person and don't know how to spell any of the kinds of cars there is out there. So sorry.) Kaiba started walking over to the one closest to the garage door. He had gotten in the drivers side and started the car by the time Joey got to the car. "Do you think Seren is gonna be ok in dere all alone?" Kaiba looked over at him and smiled like Joey was an idiot. "Ya know, I have people called maids. And besides the doctor said she would be out for a few more days, so I don't think it will make a difference if we are the or not, so stop your worrying and start acting like your normal stupid self again dog."  
  
"Ya know I resent that comment Moneybags." (A/N: They're back to name- calling. I told I would be back to myself this time. I didn't have sugar today.)  
  
It was now 7:15 and their school was about to start in a half an hour (A/N: I don't know what time their school really starts I just thought it was an appropriate time to say so looks around don't hurt me please.) and those had to get to Joey's house, sneak in without waking his dad, get Joey's and Serenity's stuff including their clothes, school uniform, school work, personal thing and get out still without waking up the dad.  
  
Five minutes later kaiba and Joey had reached Joey's apartment. Joey walked out of the car and up to the window that looks into the living room. No one there, now lets see his room. Joey walked up to a different window that looked into the window that his dad's room is in. Empty. Lady luck is so wit me today. Let's just hope he doesn't walk in on me. So Joey walked up to the front door and unlocked it with his key. He walked in a went for Serenity's room first. He got some of her normal clothes and her uniform and books and work and some personal things she would need. Then he walked over to his room and got the same stuff but a little different for the personal things.  
  
He put them all into a big bag that he found in the closet. I think I got everything. Lets see, our normal clothes, our uniforms, our school work, backpack, some of her make up and toothpaste and toothbrush, and I got my toothbrush, a brush, some cologne (A/N: Sorry that's probably spelt wrong to. I've never spelt it before so sorry if it is.), and some gel that should be everything. Then Kaiba's horn honked and Joey wondered how long he had been there. He decided to change right there so he did and the entire time Kaiba was honking his horn.  
  
When Joey finally walked out of the house and turned around to lock the door it was 7:35. He walked up to the car and opened the back door to put the bag back there. He went to sit in the front seat. When he looked over at Kaiba he was frowning. "Are you ok Kaiba?" Joey asked it fearing Kaiba would pounce on him. "No, we're gonna be late because you took so long."  
  
"Hey you try finding Serenity's things, I mean she has a clean room but it's to clean." They had already started to head to school and were about three minutes away, but it took five minutes for them to get there. But since they were late nobody saw Kaiba driving Joey, so it could have been worse. They had both started running to their classes and didn't get detention because it was a first offense.  
  
LUNCH  
  
"So Joey where's Serenity? I didn't see her in class." It was Duke, who everybody knew had a crush on her. He was sitting next to Joey. "Oh, see has got a little cold. That's all." Tristan then pooped into the two of them and said, "Well then, I'll pop in and see if she's ok. If that's all right with you Joey." Joey froze what do I do? I can't tell him she's in a coma. He'll ask what happened, and obviously with what happened with Kaiba he wouldn't believe me either. So I'll just tell a little lie. "Actually Tristan she isn't felling to well, she said she wanted to get some rest." So Tristan wanting to do want made Serenity feel better just said, "OK, tells me when she gets up to it."  
  
Then everything was quiet while people wee eating. All except Yugi. He could tell his best friend was lying so he got up and asked Joey walk talk to him in private. "Why did you lie Joey?" By the look of Joey's face Yugi could tell he was definitely surprised. "Umm, I don't know what ya mean Yug, I didn't lie. About what are you speaking." (A/N: Ok I know that something Joey Wheeler would not say but its this thing I keep saying to my friends because some of them are totally mest up and it became a bad habit.) Yugi sighed. "Joey I'm your best friend, I know when you are lying and when you are not. So tell me the truth. What happened to Serenity?" Joey looked at him with a face Yugi has never seen on Joey. It looked like confusion, surprise and maybe even anger all mixed up into one. "I'm sorry Yug, but I can't tell ya, its just.....uh what's it called.....oh ya, its just a family issue. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Joey I understand just let me know when you can k. I'm here for ya buddy."  
  
Yugi started walking back to the lunchroom and was then swallowed by their friends. But as Yugi walked in Joey watched as Kaiba walked out. He was approaching Joey and looked.....well.....jubilant (for those of you who don't know what it means, it means very happy or just happy.) As he finally reached Joey he said, "It's about Serenity. The doctors went back to my house to check on her and she was awake! They said they must have under estimated her because any normal person would be out in the coma for four days at least. But anyway Jackie, one of my maids, is taking care of her right now. And ohh ya I wont be able to drive you home because I have to work." Amazingly Kaiba had said that all in one breath. Joey started to jump up and down screaming "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That rocks. I knew she was gonna be ok! I just knew it!"  
  
By the time he had stopped Kaiba had walked away because people had started to come out of the lunchroom. Yugi, Tea (Unfortunately), Tristan, Duke, and Mai had clutched him by his collar and started dragging him through the hall. "Why were you talking to Kaiba Joey? Scratch that. How where you talking to Kaiba?" It was Mai. "I got my ways Mai so just calm down. I need to go to class so let me go."  
  
With that every one who was dragging him let him go. He dashed off to his next class with an exuberant reason. He went through the rest of the day knowing his sister was going to be ok (even through he already knew.) Until it was about ten minutes till school let out and he remembered he had to walk al the way back to the Kaiba mansion (since he couldn't ask any one and Kaiba couldn't drive him.) He started dreading to walk back to Kaiba's house. He heard the bell ring and then started the trek to The Kaiba Mansion. At least I'ma gonna see Serenity when I get back.  
  
  
  
He ya'll hope ya liked it. And just so you know I'm from Texas or any of those states it just how I talk.  
  
My friend and I just watched Yu Yu Hakusho right after Heie faced Bui for those of you who know. We made jokes about the little intermission and how it makes that weird sound at the very end. And how Heie "hibernated" after fighting so much and making that last threat. We said to an e-mail you should go hibernate like or with Heie. We were very hipper. It was funna.  
  
Since it is summer for me I'll be writing more faster.  
  
Bye Bye says me and my friend. 


	5. Time To Shop And Uh Oh

Hey I'm back still with my friend.  
  
What should I say?  
  
I KNOW GERMAN YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I had sugar for breakfast. I'm extremely hyper, so sorry. My friend spent the night the first day of summer and we watched lots and lots of Yu Yu Hakusho and YU-GI-OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She didn't understand a few things, because she doesn't really like anime, but loved the little DVD intermission.  
  
We were in a choir group for school and there was a song called Charlotte Town and it was funna. We have it stuck in our heads and we keep singing it because we said Good Bye to school and in the song half the time we sing Good Bye Liza Jane. And at the very end we go Yeah! It's very entertaining to watch us spaz out. But its nothing compared to my brother and his friend. They are more spazy than us. Pathetic if you ask me. But anyway this morning we watched Yu-gi-oh and it was Joey vs. Bones in a little cave and he was getting his bum kicked until everyone else came and Tristan gave him a picture of Serenity. I always wondered how he had that. But anyway again it was funny when Bakura stepped on that switch and the Balloon came down. Because in Japan he keeps saying gomen over and over while running and it's funny. And we keep humming the chicken Dance over and over too. Sometimes we even Dance like we did in the kitchen. That's what we did. It's was an eventful morning.  
  
Anyway thanks for the reviews and on with the story.  
  
Time to shop and uh oh  
  
  
  
Serenity was walking around Kaiba's mansion with one of the maids with the name of Lauren. While another maid named Laura made some lunch. "Wow Lauren. This place is bigger than it looks. I'm glad you're here to walk me around or else I'd get lost."  
  
Lauren giggled. "Its appears that way at first. But then you get used to it. It took my several weeks to see every room in this house. But I had to find them by myself. Any way lunch is ready and you should get some food in you miss Serenity. You've been through a rough night."  
  
Serenity just nodded. It would be a few more hours before Joey got back from school. And she was still a bit confused about what happened (you know. She was in a coma.). The last thing she remembered was having Duke asking her out on a date (that must have taken some courage.), then the next thing she knew she was at Kaiba Mansion with three doctors and two maids standing over her. She later found out that "Mister Kaiba had brought Joey and you here because of his reasons," or that's what the maid named Laura said.  
  
By the time they both reached the kitchen, finished eating, and putting the dishes away, it was around 1:30 in the afternoon. One of the maids turned to her and said "Mister Kaiba has told us to get you a change of clothes. So we need to go to the mall."  
  
The left the kitchen and headed to the garage that had 9 spotless Ferrari (A/N: I still don't know how to spell it so if it wrong pleas forgive me.) "Wow" Serenity said. "He's letting you drive these? And take me to the mall?"  
  
"Why of course he is Miss. He said he wanted you to have the best there is so he also gave us his credit card, which has $1,452,425 dollars on it. He said quote 'Serenity Wheeler is a very nice young lady who deserves to be treated with as much respect as me. If she wakes while neither me nor her brother are present take her to go get some nice clothes and treat her like you would me.' end quote. We've-meaning the other maids and us two- have agreed that he likes you Miss. He likes you very much." It was Lauren who was talking and driving. Serenity was in the passenger side and Laura was in the back.  
  
They all reached the mall at 1:40 and had about an hour and twenty minutes to shop before Joey and Kaiba would be released from school. But of course Kaiba knew they were shopping and wouldn't be mad and wouldn't be home for a few hours afterward anyway. Joey on the other hand would probably race to the Kaiba Mansion and check for Serenity. And if he found she had been out shopping, it would not be could.  
  
"You know, I bet you I can say what my brother would say if he knew I went out shopping right now." She took on a voice that was as close as she could gat to being he brothers. "Seren, you've just woken up from a coma, and ya got a concussion. You shouldn't be out shopping, what are ya tryin ta do? Kill me?" (The doctors told Serenity that she was in a coma and had a concussion before they left) They all laughed at Serenity's impression of her brother. Then they got to the mall.  
  
  
  
Mr. Wheeler's turn  
  
How could my own son do that to me. He's never woken up that soon before. Usually this works why did he wake up. Gosh, now I have ta look all over town before they tell the police. He was walking through the mall at around 1:50 in the afternoon. (A/N: Bet you can guess what going to happen. And why he is looking through the mall after he just beat his children is beyond me.) He had just walked into Old Navy. He was walking to one of the shirt sections when he saw three girls. One of them looked oddly familiar. He sped up towards them when he figured out one of the girls was Serenity. He touched her shoulder and as she turned around he said "Serenity dear I've been looking for you and your brother all over town. Come on lets get you home."  
  
  
  
Serenity recognized the voice. Once she saw her father's face she screamed and threw the clothes she had in her hand into his face. She then started running for the exit, followed by Laura and Lauren. With her father caught off guard he didn't start chasing her until she was out of the store. That little piece a poop. (A/N: I don't swear so I usually say poop instead. Just so you know) Now I'm gonna hafta chase her.  
  
He started running until he was out of breath. By that time he had reached the parking lot and found that Serenity's car was close to his and she and the maids were just getting in. He started running again to reach his car and try to chase her down. He turned the key and started the ignition (Is that how you spell it?).  
  
It turned into a high-speed chase between the two. Serenity's father nearly got into a crash, but Kaiba's Ferrari was in good shape and Laura had good control of it so they didn't come close to a crash. Serenity looked back at her father's car as it was still chasing them. He's going to find out where Joey and I are staying and come to try to take us back. Or maybe if he realizes that we're with The Seto Kaiba, he'll leave us alone. I hope he doesn't get me. The two cars were about another minute away from the Kaiba mansion and the girls would need to open the gate, get in and close it before Serenity's father got there. So naturally Serenity yelled for Laura to go faster, which she did.  
  
About one hundred feet away from the gate Lauren opened it from the passenger side. "Okay, here's my plan. Once we reach around 10 feet to the gate, we close it. That would give us enough time to get through and not that guy who you claim to be your father Serenity."  
  
"Lets go for." Serenity said immediately.  
  
They reach 10 feet and Laura closed the gate. All three girls held their breath hoping that they'll make it through without causing damage.  
  
They........................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ....................................................................................................................................................................................did.  
  
Without one inch to spare the 2004 Silver Ferrari made it through the gate without a mark. Closing right behind them the gate blocked off Serenity's father keeping her safe in the Kaiba mansion territory. Once driving a little further Laura stopped the car. Serenity jumped out of the car and looked at the gate. Where her father had stopped the car and jumped out as well. She could she the rage in his eyes because she had gotten away "You little, I'll get you for this Serenity Anne Wheeler (I made up a middle name), you will not escape the next time I see you!" With that he walked back into his car and drove away. Serenity sighed in relief, but was still frightened because now he knew where Joey and she were.  
  
She started walking up the walkway to the mansion and looked at her watch 3:00. Joey and Kaiba would be here any minute. When she got inside she was overtaken by warmth. She walked into the study and just sat. When she heard the front door open and Joey scream that he was back, she got up to go tell him what happened and that their father knew they were with Kaiba. Something bad is going to happen. She walked out and was greeted with her brother's smiling face and a big bear hug.  
  
  
  
Ok this chapter is done. Hope you liked it. Please review it.  
  
I'll write more soon. And sorry if you disliked reading what I did with my friend during our sleepover. But like I said. I was very hyper. It was fun explaining everything to her because she asked the same questions over and over. But that's all I have to say so.  
  
Charlotte Town burnin' down! Goooood byyyyyyeeeeee Liiiiiiizzzzzzaaaa Jane. Good Bye Liza Jane. Yeah! 


	6. The Bad News

Ok so this is gonna be real short cause I feel like making it that way.  
  
I haven't eaten in awhile so I'm not sugar high.  
  
And I realized that I don't dislike Serenity with a passion anymore. Now I hate Tea with a passion. And I found out that I like Joey along with Duke and Seto.  
  
On with the story  
  
The bad news  
  
  
  
Joey hugged Serenity when he walked in the Kaiba mansion. "Ren, I'm so happy your ok. I was so worried all day." He looked down at her face and saw there was something wrong. "Seren, what happened? What's wrong?"  
  
She felt tears go down her face. She dug her face into her brother's chest. Joey just kept hugging her to try to comfort her. He heard her mumble something but couldn't understand it. He started to lead her to a place to sit down.  
  
When she looked back up at him, Her eyes told him everything. "When did he see you." It was more of a command than a question.  
  
"At the mall at around 2:00." She braced herself for him to start yelling, but he didn't. He just looked around the parlor they were standing in. He was confused. He didn't know what to do to get Serenity safe. Maybe Kaiba would help, but he didn't know for sure. Soon enough their dad would file a missing child report or do something to find them and bring them back to their life in Michigan (1).  
  
" Well that just stinks a bit. What are we gonna do Ren? I'm so confused. What if he finds us here? What if Kaiba chooses not to help us when I ask?" That caught Serenity's attention.  
  
"What do you mean when you say that?"  
  
"I mean what I said. Kaiba took us here to help us. Why wouldn't he do it again. Since I already told what dad did. And since he had a similar life while he was younger. Why wouldn't he help?"  
  
"I don't know Joey. And when did you start calling him Kaiba."  
  
"When he started calling me Joey."  
  
"And when did that happen?"  
  
"Sometime this morning."  
  
So they are trying to get along. She felt Joey dip his head and kiss her on the forehead. He swung her back and forth getting her to calm down (she was crying). "Where is Kaiba any way Joey?"  
  
"He said he had to go work."  
  
"Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I walked."  
  
"Oh Joey, I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok. It was fun till it started raining."  
  
Serenity had noticed he was wet but didn't say anything. Joey let go of her and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going Joey?"  
  
He turned around to her and said. "To get some food Ren. I'm starved." They laughed and walked away towards the kitchen. Once they reached it they were surprised by another presence.  
  
  
  
There it's done. Please review, and be honest but not mean.  
  
1) Ok that was an inside joke between my family. My sister went to collage and came home saying everyone should be thrust out to Heck but didn't say heck. She explained to us that there was a place in Michigan Called Heck but not Heck. So she was really saying people should be thrust out to Michigan. Then we started saying when ever some one did something wrong or something was bad. And since Joey and Serenity's life was so bad, I said their life was like Michigan. Understand now? Hope so.  
  
That was not meant to offend anyone that lives in Michigan or was just offended for any reason.  
  
Well I guess I'm done talking so.  
  
Bye Bye. 


	7. The Number

Hey ya'll.  
  
So today I've decided to start Seto's lessons on how to be kinder to people. Because I want to make him be nicer. So his teacher is gonna be the same person I said before. None other than JOEY WHEELER.  
  
Seto: Great now I have to take lessons from that dog.  
  
Dukie'sgirl: Now Seto we've barley begun and you have already started the wrong way. Now thank Joey for agreeing to help you become a better nicer person.  
  
Seto: N.O.  
  
Dukie'sgirl: If you don't, I'll alter the story so Serenity ends up with Tristan.  
  
Seto: Ok Ok just not Tristan. I'll do your stupid lessons. Just let me have Serenity.  
  
Joey: Hey man dats my sista your talking 'bout.  
  
Serenity pops out of nowhere and heard the entire conversation: I'm glad you feel that way Seto. Besides I don't want to end up with Tristan either.  
  
Tristan pops out of nowhere too: Awwwhhh man. I thought I had a chance with Serenity.  
  
Tristan Leaves.  
  
Dukie'sgirl: Can we just start the stupid lesson already?  
  
Joey: No I wont teach moneybags nothing'.  
  
Dukie'sgirl: Excuse me Joey but who has the power to control who dates who. That would be me. Now if you don't give nice little Seto the chance to become more decent to the human race, than I'll make sure That Mai isn't your girlfriend.  
  
Joey: OK well Kaiba the first thing you need to know about being nice is not making fun of people. Especial the less fortunate none-murderers out they that aren't as lucky as you are.  
  
Seto: But I like making fun of people. Remember I like to dominate not be dominated.  
  
Joey: Well then we are just going to have to make some sacrifices to become a little nicer.  
  
Serenity: Come on you two, stop being so ....... like............dumb butt dorks.  
  
Dukie'sgirl: I'm gonna hafta agree with Ren here people. You are acting like poopie heads to each other. But don't worry (smiles evilly) by the end of this chapter you'll be the best of friends.  
  
The number  
  
  
  
There was a little boy with black raven hair in the kitchen.  
  
Joey and Serenity gasped "Mokuba you scared us."  
  
Mokuba looked around towards them. Surprise was obvious on his face. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Call your brother and ask him. Cause we don't know why he brought us here either."  
  
"Probably has something to do with Serenity. I read his diary and it said he liked her."  
  
Serenity blushed but Joey turned red with rage. "IT SAID WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mokuba sighed. " It said quote 'Today Serenity Wheeler wore a beautiful outfit. I mean everything looks good on her, but that just made her shine. Of course I cant say anything because of her being a Wheeler but........ahh if only she knew.' end quote. He writes about you a lot Serenity. He likes you. But not you Joey. You've only been mentioned a couple times while he was talking about Serenity and I probably shouldn't repeat it.."  
  
"Mokuba, do you usually read your brothers diary? And since when did everyone start to quote what Seto said or wrote?" It was Serenity that spoke. She was a deep shade of red after listening to what Seto had wrote about her. And after what Mokuba said what he had wrote about her she had turned a deep color of red.  
  
"Well I read it every day. But he doesn't know so don't tell him. And we only quote him when he talks about you because he gets a mushy face when he talks about you. Its very amusing."  
  
Joey walked over to the fridge and took out some frozen hamburger. "Want some Ren?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks Joey. I'm not hungry."  
  
Mokuba and Joey had sat down at the abnormally long table to eat their snacks. For two boys and a couple maids and butlers, they certainly have a lot of things. But you know once Joey has been here for a while not much will be left. She giggled to herself at that thought.  
  
The two boys had stopped eating when she did wondering what was so funny. They looked at each other and then started to scarf down their food again. She started to laugh louder, but had to grab her stomach after she did. The pain was to much for her to bear. She doubled over and threw up.  
  
Joey jumped out his chair towards her. "Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba got out of his chair too. "Serenity are you ok?"  
  
When she stopped Joey patted her on the back. "Man." Serenity said. "I forgot he hit me there."  
  
"Huh? I thought you forgot about dat since ..........well............you know..........your coma."  
  
"I know what he did Joey. I just don't remember the specifics. And I totally forgot what I did before he started. While we're talking about when was the last time Duke asked my out."  
  
Mokuba cut in before Joey could answer. "What are you two talking about? Who hit you Serenity? Did he hurt Joey too?"  
  
The two siblings looked at each other and didn't want to tell him the bad news. Serenity spoke first. "Mokuba, do you remember when that horrible man was taking care of you and your brother?" She waited for him to say yes. "Well do you know what he did to your brother?" Again she waited for him to say yes. "Well that is what our father has been doing to us since our mother moved out and left us there with that dumb butt dork and gay Eskimo. But he's not really gay."  
  
Mokuba didn't say anything until a moment later. Like his brother he didn't know what to say. "You mean your father has been beating you all that time?" Joey nodded and answered. "But that was the last time. I can't take it anymore. I'm not going back dere."  
  
Serenity was taken off guard. "Joey we have to go back. All of our things are there and he knows we are here. He'll come to get us or file a missing child report or something."  
  
"You two can stay here. We can buy you new clothes and stuff. And besides let him try and find you in here. There's so many secret passage ways I can show you two he would get himself lost looking for you two."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba but we can't let you do that." Regardless of their life, Joey and Serenity were very proud of what they could do on their own. Which means taking care of their own problems, including this. "We'll have to go back eventually. I mean he could sue you."  
  
"That doesn't matter. Seto has the best lawyers. Why? I don't know, but he does. And I'm sure he'll let you use them. Especially you Serenity." St the last part he used a sweet voice and made his eye longer.  
  
"Dats it. I'm callin' up your brother Mokuba. What his numba?"  
  
"Which one? His cell phone, his work phone, his conference phone, his secretaries phone-she can connect you-, his office phone, just Kaiba Corps phone in general, or I could get you his pager number if you like."  
  
"Just give me da one that will let me speak to him. Oh wait he would probably hang up on me wouldn't he?"  
  
"Most likely. Or you could have Serenity talk to him and then he would be more than happy to talk about his actions." Again Serenity blushed when he talked about Seto liking her (Only because she feels the same way back.).  
  
"Here take this one. Its his cell phone." Mokuba wrote down a number than handed it to Joey. Immediately he picked up the phone and dialed the number. He waited for Kaiba to answer.  
  
.  
  
Bye I'm tired so this ain't long. Please review and no flames please. 


	8. The Call

Ok so today we continue our lessons with Seto and Joey. At the moment we only got to the point of Serenity calling them Dumb butt dorks I believe so lets hope they improved over the week. Ohhh I gotta tall ya something. Remember in an earlier chap. I said I hadn't had white bread for nine months. Well now it's been like 11 and I had white bread. Takes a bow aren't you all just so happy for me. For those of your who have white bread a lot. Try going 11 months without it. Its sooo hard. But you lose weight and it makes your figure look better. Well back to our lessens. Oh and before I start I would like to inform everyone who bothers to read these things that I have changed my pen name to AlannaStar. Why? Because I wanted to. Ok now back to our lessons.  
  
Joey: We are NOT being dumb butt dorks sis. And were did you hear that.  
  
AS (AlannaStar. I don't want to have to keep writing it out.): Don't worry she heard it from me while I was e-mailing my sister. I call my sister that all the time. It doesn't mean anything.  
  
Seto: Ok. So why am I taking these stupid lessons from the mutt again?  
  
Serenity: Because Seto AS wants you to be nicer and I agree.  
  
Joey: You just called me mutt. That's in violation of the first rule of being nicer. You get.......um.......AS help me out here.  
  
AS: You get a fight with Serenity.  
  
Seto: What!?!?!? death glares AS You better run AS cause if you do that, I'll come after you.  
  
AS: Hehehelooks around nervously Hey Joey why don't you tell him rule number two now so he doesn't kill me.  
  
Joey: Right. Ok rule numba two is.........um........uhhhhh........ a-a-a-always say please and thank you. Like so. Hey Serenity would you PLEASE pass me a mallet so I can hit Kaiba on da head with it.  
  
Serenity: Looks around and doesn't find a mallet but does find a pillow. She tosses it towards Joey Will this work?  
  
Joey. Catches pillow and anime falls Thank you Serenity. Turns to Seto There see its easy.  
  
Seto: Ya for you. You see if grown up my whole life thinking I was better than people like the three of you-  
  
AS: I resent that comment Seto.  
  
Seto: Ya ya like I care. But any way I'll try just to please you oh almighty authoress.  
  
AS: Bows I know. Can't I just make you do everything.  
  
Seto: No. But would you PLEASE shut up so I can concentrate on my work. THANK YOU. Now that that's over with we can get back to Joey calling me to find out why I brought them to my house.  
  
AS: Ya Ya fine what ever. So hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. THANK YOU. Get it?  
  
The call.  
  
  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Joey waited for what seemed like forever for Seto to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? What do you want? Mokuba if this is you, you know not to call me right now."  
  
"No. Its not him but he did give me da numba."  
  
Sigh "Great. What do you want Mutt?"  
  
He didn't get his answer right away, because on the other end some people were fighting over the phone.  
  
"Please Joey let me talk to him. If you do you two will end up fighting again."  
  
"No way sis. I ain't letting you talk to him." Serenity tickled Joey on his stomach and he dropped the phone.  
  
"Hey no fair. Your not ticklish."  
  
Mokuba was just sitting there watching the two fight back and forth knowing Serenity was going to win in the end. He knew that because he knew Serenity knew the secret to get older siblings to do what you want. Puppy dog eyes. And by the looks on Serenity's face, he knew she was going to unleash the terrible power known only to younger siblings.  
  
"Umm hello are you still there mutt?" He heard a groan from the other end. Then he thought the muffled name of Serenity.  
  
"Gosh not with the eyes Ren. Anything but the eyes." That only made her but on more power towards them. "Ah man. Here you go."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Joey."  
  
"HELLO? IS ANYONE ON THE OTHER END OF THIS PHONE?" Seto started to get frustrated with him being forgotten momentarily.  
  
"Yes Kaiba. I'm on the other end."  
  
Seto was taken aback. Was that Serenity?  
  
"Ummm? Joey had a question, but I didn't want to risk you two fighting so I took the phone from him. So I could ask you instead."  
  
"OHH. UHHHHH. What's your question?"  
  
"I don't know Joey hasn't told me it yet. Uno Momento (A/N: is that spelled right? Don't flame if its not.)"  
  
"What? I don't take a foreign language what did you say?"  
  
But Serenity had already left the line. And was talking with Joey. "What did you want to ask him?"  
  
"Didn't we already have this conversation? I wanted to know why he brought us here in da first place."  
  
"Ohhh right I knew that."  
  
Serenity Turned her head away from Joey and started to talk with Seto again.  
  
"he was wondering why you brought us here."  
  
"Isn't that obvious. You two were both covered with blood and it was really early in the morning. I'm not that heartless ya know." He heard Serenity turn and tell Joey what he said to her. Gosh she has a lovely voice. I wonder how she could be related to the mutt. (A/N: Ok Seto that was strike three. You called Joey a name three times. I see a fight with Serenity in your future. Your near future.) He waited for about another minute until Serenity talked again. But it wasn't to him.  
  
"OK JOEY I UNDERSTAND. GEE, I'M NOT AN IDIOT." She started talking to Seto again. "Sorry about that. Joey was being a dumb butt dork. Ummm.... That's all he wanted to know so I guess I'll see once you get back from work. Bye"  
  
"Uhh.... Ya bye Serenity."  
  
They hung up at the same time and Seto went back to work and Serenity went back to yelling at Joey for saying the same thing over and over. Should I ask him if it was true what he wrote in his diary. Then Serenity said no because that would make Mokuba in trouble. And he left again to go eat some more food.  
  
  
  
Hope ya liked it. I'm going on this long vacation, so I wont be able to update for awhile and I wont get any of your nice reviews. They're so uplifting. Cause I've never gotten a horribly mean flame but never mind.. Just review and keep reading my story please.  
  
Seto: Yes PLEASE read her story so she doesn't talk to us and keeps writing that. If you do I will THANK YOU a lot. So do I still have to fight with Serenity, I mean I said please and thank you.  
  
Joey: Yes you do because it was a different rule you broke. So you still get punished. Right AS?  
  
AS: Yes Joey he still fights with Serenity. I just don't know when yet.  
  
Serenity: Any way review and read the next chapter once it's posted in like three weeks.  
  
AS: unfortunately that's how long my trip is so yes. Read it now you foolish mortals. Sorry my marik side is showing.  
  
Review. Please and thank you. 


	9. The Fight

Hey every one. I'm back from my trip. Actually I've been been back for a week I've just been busy packing up our house cause I'm a moving. Ohhh and guess what else?!!!!!??? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In four days so I'm promising to have it out by then. And no mean reviews cause on the 25 of July, I'm another year older, and I don't want flames on my birthday. And ohhh guess what. A friend of mine's birthday is on the 21st. Its stinks, she's four days older than me. But any way if you want to know what I did on my trip review and ask, remember majority rules and if the most people want to know then I will tell.  
  
Seto: Just so you know it was an.....um.....interesting trip. And very eventful.  
  
AS: Thanks for telling them that Seto.  
  
Seto: Uh huh no problem.  
  
AS: Look I know what you are doing, you still hafta fight with Ren.

Seto: AWWWW man, why are you so mean AS.  
  
AS: Because I can be.  
  
Serenity: Anyway, we're onto lesson three, and that's not IGNORING people, which you seem to have a big problem with.  
  
Joey: Yes lets use some examples. Ok first I'll be you kaiba, and I'll show you the wrong way then I'll be Yugi and show you the right way. K, Ren ask me a question.  
  
Serenity: Ummm....How has your day been?  
  
Joey:..............................................That was me being you. This is me being Yug. Looks expectantly at Serenity  
  
Serenity: Ohhh you want me to ask you another one? OK. Ummmmmm.....W-w-w-w- what your favorite color?  
  
Joey: Personally I really like blue. That's me being Yugi. See the difference Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yes I do and I'm very thankful that's there is a difference in the way I act compared to that little friend of yours. And don't EVER use me as an example with him again. In fact don't ever use me as an example.  
  
AS: Well as long as you understand that ignoring people is not nice then that's all that counts, right Serenity?  
  
Serenity: ..............................huh. Sorry I was ignoring you.  
  
AS: I can see that. That's it Seren, you going down to Michigan. (A/N: Do you all still remember my whole Heck Michigan thing?) Not really but.... You just broke rule three, which you came up with in the first place.  
  
Serenity: Sorry, can we get back to the story now.  
  
AS: Fine what eva. Heres the next chap.  
  
The Fight  
  
  
  
The two boys ate for about another half hour. Serenity was confused. How can guys eat so much food. I mean they never stop eating. At least not from what I've seen. She started laughing and this time it didn't hurt. The guys didn't stop eating while she was laughing and she just walked out.  
  
Serenity POV  
  
  
  
I started walking through out the mansion and before I knew it. I was utterly lost. I had no idea where I was or how to get back. I started to open random doors, but none of them had anything interesting or helpful in them. But the last door I opened was a bedroom with lots of navy blue colors. There was a desk with a very nice computer on it. From what I could tell it was a Dell. (A/N: ok so maybe seto wouldn't have a dell but I really like them.) She thought she heard mokuba scream BIG BROTHER YOUR HOME EARLY YEAAAAAHHHHHH. But she wasn't sure(A/N: ok I bet you can all guess what this is leading up to.) I thought that maybe I could follow he voice to find my way back but after three hallways I gave up. I made my way back into that blue bedroom and about five minutes after I did, another guy came in too.  
  
Normal POV  
  
  
  
"WHEELER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM???!!!" Seto screamed at Serenity.  
  
She started stuttering and Seto just looked at her expectantly. "Are you going to talk or just keep stuttering like an idiot?"  
  
"Well you see.....ummm..... our brothers were eating and I wasn't hungry so I ummmm.........started walking around and I got lost. So I started looking for the way out and I found this room, so I walked in and then you came."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you were in this part of the house any way."  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Yes it does. I said I was walking around and got lost."  
  
Seto started laughing. "Your scared of me aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just surprised at seeing you here."  
  
"Why, its MY mansion."  
  
"Because Mokuba said you get home much later than this."  
  
He looked around the room and found that the closet was slightly ajar, his face got a lot angrier. "You've been going through my things?"  
  
Now Serenity was really scared. "N-N-No I haven't. That wasn't me, I promise."  
  
"Wheeler. Do you like invading on peoples privacy?"  
  
"No I swear it wasn't me. And I don't invade on peoples privacy ya dumb butt dork."  
  
"Ohhh so now we're name calling? Fine. Look you wheeler, I have the power to kick you out of my mansion and put you and your brother out on the street with your abusive father for all I care. So if you plan on staying here without your father to hurt you, I suggest your stay out of my things, and my closet."  
  
"I DIDN'T GO INTO YOUR STUPID CLOSET!!!! GEE WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"  
  
"Because I have no reason to. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
Serenity ran out and down random hallways and ended up back at the kitchen. Man I shoulda just run for my life before. Who woulda known I would have gotten back here. She heard thundering footsteps heading down the stairs. Uh huh! What does he want now? She started running again. But since Seto was much much much taller than her, he easily caught up.  
  
"You are scared of me aren't you?"  
  
"FINE I'LL ADMIT IT! YOUR SCARE THE HECK OUT OF ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"I still want to know why you were in my closet."  
  
"I wasn't in your closet. I just got lost and found my way into your room."  
  
"Look I don't like liars you were the only one in this house all day. It had to be you ok. What did you take?"  
  
"Now your accusing me of stealing. You just never stop amazing me Seto Kaiba, you just think you are always right. But I hate to admit it, YOU ARE WRONG! I DIDN'T GO INTO YOUR STUPID CLOSET. BESIDES WHAT IS IN THERE THAT YOU ARE HIDING?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Then why are you bugging about me going into your closet. Even though I didn't"  
  
"Because it's MY closet. Not yours."  
  
"Its just a stupid closet, that was just a little bit open and you blame the closest person to you. You are so hiding something."  
  
"Just go back to your stupid little dog of a brother."  
  
"Fine I will. But my brother is not stupid."  
  
They both turned around and walked in different directions. Serenity didn't go to find her brother but she went back to her room and laid down. While Seto went up into his office to do some work.  
  
  
  
AS: Well there's another chapter.  
  
Seto: Ya thank goodness that's over. Fight with Serenity was horrible. I want to say I'm sorry sooooooo much.  
  
AS: Ya ya cry me a river. Look you may want to say sorry but you wont because of you pride.  
  
Seto: Yes I know I'm soo prideful but hey you would be too if you were rich.  
  
AS: enough of that discussion. Ummm review and remember its my birthday soon so NO FLAMES. Or else I'll make the nicer Seto go kung fu on you. And he will Because ifd he doesn't I'll make him fight with Serenity again about something more important than a little open closet.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! IT'S SUCH A PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON. AND DON'T YOU FELLOW WRITERS JUST LOVE GETTING E-MAIL'S SAYING YOU HAVE A REVIEW? I do. Any way. Till next time.


	10. Grounded

AS: Sorry for the late update. I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I had all this home work from school and I just this job and all this junk is piling up. But I'm finding the time to do this.

Seto: Much to the dislike of us. Your back for more torture.

Serenity: Oh it's not torture Seto you're just over reacting.

AS: Well to compensate for your discomfort I will not have any lessons today.

Seto: That's not because you want to compensate for it. You just can't think of anything else for me to learn.

AS: That's not true Seto. I can think up plenty of stuff. I just don't want to. Any way. When we left off Seto and Serenity had their fight. And it was about a closet. What's in that closet of mystery so that Seto would go berserk? I still haven't decided weather or not I should but it in this chapter or not. I'll think about it. –Insert Jeopardy music here- Ok I have come to a decision. I WILL NOT I repeat I WILL NOT talk about the mysterious closet in this chapter.

Ok here we go.

Grounded.

Kaiba went back up to his room and ran into his closet (A/N: didn't think it was going to be that soon did ya? Well good because I'm not going into detail right now.) Once he saw that everything was in there, he walked out and felt ...................................................guilty. 'No, why would I feel guilty. I had every right to say what I did. I mean I let her AND her brother into MY house and just because I jumped to conclusions.... Maybe I should apologize? NO! I shouldn't apologize. She shouldn't have been here anyway. But it IS a big house I mean it's easy to get lost. And she did just get out of a coma and concussion. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. NO! THIS IS MY HOUSE SHE IS A GUEST THAT I CAN KICK OUT ANY TIME I WANT!!!!!!!!!! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!!!!!' With that mental tantrum he went over to his desk and back to work.

Serenity walked over to the kitchen where Joey and Mokuba were STILL eating. She sighed and went up into her room. She found that the things Joey had taken from their house for her had been taken up there and were neatly laid out on the bed. She heard some movement tin the bathroom connected to her room and went to go see what it was. When she got there, there was a maid cleaning it up. The maid (Jackie) was cleaning the toilet when he noticed her.

"Oh Miss I'm so sorry. I was supposed to have this done by the time you got here but I arrived late because of the rain. I'm so sorry please forgive me and don't tell Mister Kaiba."

Serenity smiled and said "Don't worry I won't. And why don't you let me help you. I have found that cleaning helps me relieve stress and I'm very stressed out right now."

"Miss it's my job. You shouldn't help me clean what was supposed to be finished over an hour ago. And you're the guest. You shouldn't have to clean."

"If you don't want me to help clean would you like to help me put some of my clothes away?"

Jackie nodded and stood up. They walked over to the bed and found that Laura and Lauren were there to put away the clothes and they also brought up the ones they bought earlier. Serenity said hello and helped them.

The four of them started talking about themselves for Serenity. And by the time they had finished all the clothes were put away, the bed was neatly folded, the bathroom was cleaned, closet organized and everything dusted. When they looked at the clock they noticed it was time for dinner. Serenity asked if they would like to come but they said. "That would be above our rank Ren. We'll see you after though. Bye." Serenity said bye and was about to head towards the kitchen but she forgot where were it was. She began to turn around but then they all took her by the arm and started to lead her the way down. Also teaching her way to remember.

All of them were just a year older than her so they got alone fairly well. They all liked the same things and by the time they reached the kitchen they had made a date for all of them and Mai (Serenity told them about her and they said they would like to meet her.) would all go out shopping on Saturday. They all had the day off. So they went and led her to the door. They said goodbye and went to finish off their chores.

Serenity walked in and found Joey, Mokuba and Kaiba all waiting at the table for her. She blushed slightly and sat down next to Joey.

"What took you so long?" Asked Kaiba he looked mad from their argument before.

Serenity sighed and turned to him. "For your information Mister High And Mighty, I was talking with some friends. And you know you should probably get to know some of your maids because they're very nice."

"I don't care just hurry up next time ok." With that the kitchen maids started to serve the food. The smell filled Serenity's nose. She sighed and started to eat with the etiquette she learned from Mai. Joey however eats with his same somewhat disgusting habits. Kaiba saw the difference between them and was reminded why he had a crush on Serenity. Mokuba looking at his brother and seeing that gleam in his eye knew what he was thinking. _I'm going to hook them up. My brother needs some one like Serenity. She's so sweet and pretty._ He smiled and started to make up his plan.

Serenity saw his mischievous grin and suspected something. "What are you thinking about Mokuba?"

"Huh? Oh just that this kid in my class played this really mean prank on a new kid."

"Why that's not a thing to grin about. Being new is hard. Maybe you should do something to make the kid feel better."

"Yeah that would be good." Mokuba looked down at his food. _It wasn't a complete lie. That did happen today. Maybe I should do something to make Emily feel better. I KNOW! I'll bake her cookies. Girls love food right! That's what I'll do. Besides she's really nice._

He started eating again. And saw that Serenity and Joey were whispering together. Kaiba looked at them and then Mokuba. "Why so secretive Wheelers?"

Joey rolled his eyes and looked at Kaiba. Serenity smiled and said, "It's nothing. But Joey and I have to leave soon. Thank you for taking us here or the night."

"Serenity. You two are not going back. I know what happened to you two and you will NOT be put in that situation again." Kaiba said to her.

Mokuba just smiled at his bigger brother. _Maybe I don't have to do anything and let it happen by itself. Oh Seto cares about her sooo much._

"Thank you Kaiba but-"

"NO! You ....and your brother are staying here."

She put on a small smile and whispered thank you. Joey just looked at him. And then said "Danks for dis Kaiba."

"Yeah whatever."

Serenity stayed quiet for a moment then something in her mind clicked. "DID YOU TELL HIM JOEY????!!!!!"

"Wow wheeler. That took you longer than I thought it would. And yes he did tell me."

"I was talking to my brother Kaiba. Why Joey he doesn't have to know. And besides you hate him."

Joey just looked startled. "Hey you dink I didn' try to prevent dis." Serenity sighed and started eating again.

"Look Serenity. It's not like we don't know what you two are going through." Spoke Mokuba. "Seto's and my life was similar. Mostly Seto though."

Kaiba growled and scowled at his brother. "You didn't have to tell them that Mokuba. They didn't need to know."

Serenity said something before Mokuba could though. "Oh Kaiba I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

"Safe it Serenity. I don't need your pity." He gave her a cold look and watched as she looked somewhat ashamed. He felt that feel of guilt feeling again._ Gosh why do I always feel like this whenever I do something like that to her. I don't feel this way around any one else. Not even Mokuba on some days. _

Every one finished eating in silence. Once they were done Serenity And Joey said they were going to go to bed.

Mokuba turned to Kaiba once they were out of the room. "You didn't have to be so mean to her Seto. She was just trying to be nice. Now you probably made her sad." Then Mokuba saw the look on his brother's face. It was guilt!

"You like her." Seto turned his attention back to Mokuba, he glared at his little brother and said. "That's impossible Mokuba. She's a wheeler. How could I like her?"

And without thinking about what he was saying Mokuba answered. "Because I read your diary and it said you loved her." And then he realized it. His eyes widened and he could see his brother's anger coming out. He got up from his chair slowly and started to back away. Kaiba's sudden movement made him stop in his tracks. His eyes widened even more (If it were possible).

"Mokuba," Kaiba said slowly, "Haven't I told you NOT to go through my things, and-"

"It's not only me ME Seto, all of the staff does it too. Oh crap." And yet again if it's possible his eyes got wider. He could hear Kaiba breathing slowly trying really hard not to yell at his younger brother. _I'm in so much trouble. And I just had to go and throw all the others into it to Well it can't get any worse can it? Maybe I should tell him that I told Serenity._

"Um Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba." He used a fake sweet voice and that scared Mokuba even more.

"I hope you don't mind that IalreadytoldSerenity."

Kaiba only understood the word Serenity. So he did what any love stricken man would to. Yell.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MOKUBA!!!"

"I ummmmm uh told her the-that you l-loved h-he-her."

Kaiba just closed his. Mokuba knew what was going to happen. It was something like Mount Wanahugaluggy (1). Nothing seems to be happening but then something turns and then wham! You're dead.

Kaiba spoke and it was quiet at first. "You did what Mokuba?" It was only a whisper barely audible, but Mokuba heard. He pretended he didn't know. Only to buy time.

"What was that Seto"

This time Kaiba's eyes shot open looking like fiery flames of death. "YOU WHAT MOKUBA??????!!!!!!!!"

"I uh well you seem to know what I did."

"Mokuba. You are grounded for a month. No T.V, no video games of any kind, including PS2, game cube, that old crappy Nintendo thing you have, computer game, X box, game boy, and anything else I failed to mention. You are banned from calling friends, including Yugi and any of that group, no going to any friend's house either. The only place you are aloud to go is this house and school. No seeing that girlfriend of yours, no searching the web for any reason what-so-ever-"

"But Seto what if I have a project or something?"

"Ask me. One last thing Mokuba. No sugar. Of any kind."

Mokuba eyes looked deeply sad at the last part. Sugar was his life (A/N: At least, that's what my friends and I think.).

"What am I going to do without sugar Seto? And Tiff (his girlfriend)?"

"That is not my problem Mokuba you are going to learn the importance of staying out of other people's business. One lesson that you really need to learn. And if you think you can hide and go behind my back, don't. The only rooms I don't have cameras in are mine, my office and the bathrooms."

"Ewww Seto that's disgusting."

"Huh Mokuba you have a sick mind. And besides it's for your own safety but that's beside the point. Go to your room."

1) So for those of you who have seen finding Nemo you probably know what I am talking about. For those who haven't, it's in a fish tank and it has this thing that tens and makes a lot of bubbles so it looks like its exploding.

It's a good movie and I recommend it to any one.

Ok so how was that. Again sorry for not updating for so long. My bad. Forgive me? Well any way review please.


	11. Serenity's feelings

I know late update again. And I'm sorry. Life's just plain hectic now so..... Sorry.

Seto: It hasn't been hectic. You're just getting lazier and lazier every day.

AS: I am not. And m life as to been hectic. All of my friends depend on me and it's kinda hard. Ok? Just cause you don't got any friends...

Seto: Ohhh that's it you're going down. -Kung fu's my sorry behind-

AS: That hurt you know.

Seto: Yeah cry me a river.

AS: Ok for lesson whatever we are on, you are going to stop being sarcastic. Cause that's really annoying.

Seto: Speaking of sarcastic, it better not be you teaching me this because no one I know uses sarcasm as much as you.

AS: Whatever.

Seto: See there you go. A perfect example.

AS: UGH!!!! Shut up. OK!!!! The first thing you need to do is not be reactive. Meaning don't spout out the first thing that come into your mind which is half the time sarcasm. Second don't say those random thoughts that are degrading to people. Like how you said "whatever" when every body was trying to board your aircraft. OK. That was being sarcastic. GOT IT!!!!!!

Seto: Sure whatever.

AS: That's against the point but I don't care any way so bye. -pushes Seto into random pool-

I don't know what I'm going to do besides have Serenity's opinion of Kaiba in here. Other than that I don't know. It'll come as it comes. So Here I go

!#$ &()-)(&$#$!#!$#&() 909777454$$6$$

Kaiba walked towards his room. _How could he tell her that? I'm the only one who needs to know I love her. Who else knows?_ He walked into his room and closed the door. Sighed and walked to his computer. Another long day of working.

_Mokuba probably lied. Seto doesn't care about me. I mean he treats me so cold. How can some one treat you one way but feel another. Ohh I'm s confused. I don't even know how I think of him. I might feel for him but... There wouldn't be anything returned so what's the point. I mean he is good to his brother, and good looking, and the whole money thing is always a plus. And he did bring Joey and me here so there must be something there. _Serenity sighed and put on her pajamas. She walked over to her bed and crawled in. She hadn't gotten used to the size of it yet.

Serenity picked up her American History book from the stand and started doing home work. _What's the point of learning American History? I mean we live in Japan. I don't care when we attacked Pearl Harbor. Or who David Crockett is. Ugh this sucks. Just because our teacher is an immigrant. She teaches us HER history. Not ours. UGH!!!!_

She chucked the book over to the wall and as it hit, she got out of bed and went to pick it up. Just because she didn't want to, doesn't mean she doesn't have to. She sighed yet again as her thoughts drifted back to Kaiba. _Man I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off. WOW!!!! Where did that come from? But still I wonder... No I don't!! Kaiba is..._

_**You know you like him. Just admit it. **_

_No I don't! Kaiba was just nice to us because we are in the same situation._

_**You know that's not true. You think he is a perfect man. I'm your subconscious. I know this. **_

_Just because you know it doesn't mean I need to accept it. _

_**Bu-**_

_NO!!!! Get out!!!_

_**No I won't!! **_

_Yes!! _

_**NO!!! **_

_Yes!!! _

_**NO!!!!**_

"OUT!!! I said out." She didn't realize she said it out loud until the whole house hold came into her room five minutes later. She laughed shyly at them all. All of their questioning faces, waiting for an answer.

"Well I-I..." She had nothing. "I-I-I....Thought I-I s-saw a-----mouse." She smiled stupidly at them as Kaiba laughed.

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard Serenity. What really happened? You sounded like you were talking to some one."

"Hey why interrogate my sis. Fer all we know there is some creep who jumped out the window going back in your house to attack us."

Kaiba just stared at him. "You have a very game based point of view on life."

"You have no idea." Serenity said. "But there was no one in here. I was talking to the spider."

"I thought you said it was a mouse." Mokuba put in. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her quizzically.

"Well they were both here. I was telling them both to leave. Now if you don't mind I have history to do. So..." She pushed them out of her room. And again she sighed.

_Ok the picture of him shirt-less was not wanted. _

_**But it was needed to make you admit you liked him. Which you did. Thank you. It only took you to long.**_

_Ok I'll admit it. I like him. But nothing will happen between us because he doesn't like me._

_**That's not what Mokuba said. Remember? You know he likes you. You're just in denial about the whole thing.**_

_But my father always tells me-_

_**Don't believe a word that horrid man says about you or your brother. Haven't we been through this before? That man only tells lies. Never believe him. **_

_But, why would he lie? I mean-_

_**Serenity NO!!!! I'm your subconscious remember? I only tell you the truth. It's part of the job. And besides I like you.**_

_Alright. Whatever. I have to go to bed. _

**_Ok but I want to hear it one more time._**

_Ok!! Ok!! I'll admit I think I like him._

_**Think?**_

_Alright! I like him and I know it. HAPPY? Now let me go to bed._

_**OK. Night Serenity.**_

_Night._

Serenity crawled under her covers and tried to go to sleep. Once she eventually did, she dreamed of her and Kaiba getting married.

!#$&()-)(&&$!!!!!#$&&)&$#!

Ok I hope you liked it. I know it was short but I didn't update for a while so I thought this would be better. You know the drill. REVIEW! NOW! And for those of you that are reading my fic the adventures of being Seto Kaiba's Fiancée, I know I haven't update for a long time, but at my dads house I haven't been open for free time so I know I will have another chapter posted by this next weekend.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOW NOW NOW


	12. Spy Work And Pain

As: I don't have to go to school tomorrow!!!!

Kaiba: And I care because? It's bad enough you keep us locked up in you opening, but you have to torture us in the story, AND gloat on how you don't have to go to school.

AS: Yes but do you know why?!?!?!

Kaiba: A better question is do I care?

AS: Jerk. I am going to the new Egyptian Exhibit here. HEHEHEHE I am so happy!!!!! I love Egypt. And a whole new set of things to look at!!!!! I'm getting bored with the usual Egyptian Exhibit there but… Oh well the next lesson is……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………oh I know!!!! A review!!!!!! He He He He He!!! Oh Joey!!!! I have a job for you!!!! Give Kaiba a quiz on everything he's learned. And if he passes, he won't have any more lessons.

Joey: Thank goodness. All the extra time with him was makin' me sick. K Question one: Fill in the blank. If some one asked you your favorite color, you would not be your self and.

Kaiba: Make fun of you.

Serenity: Seto…

Kaiba: Fine ignore them

AS: Good!!!! Give him another question Joey

Joey: Numaro dos-

Kaiba: WHAT!?!?!?!?!

Joey: Number two: Okay? Umm… If you ask for some thing you would say three words. What are they?

Kaiba: You know you really amaze me at how stupid you are. But for the sake of Serenity, please and thank you.

AS: Ok I'm getting sick of this. You pass nice job. Now next chapter.

Spy Work

Serenity woke up after having a dream of Kaiba. She was getting married to him. Her subconscious did a number on her in that dream.

_Ok. Umm I already admitted I liked him. Why did you have to give me that blasted dream??!!!_

_**Why Serenity, to hear how you would react when you woke up. And today is Saturday, incase you wanted to know. So go out and have fun!!! I'll be waiting when you want advice on how to ask Kaiba out.**_

_You're so going to pay for that… Uh what's you're name? Serenity?_

_**Don't really got one.**_

_Well from now on, you are known as………………Ren. K?_

_**Fine with me. What did you get it from?**_

_Do you pay attention to my life? All my friends call me Ren. So I thought it would work. I'm going to go get breakfast-HIS CLOSET!!!!!!_

_**I was wondering when you would remember it.**_

_I totally forgot. I need to find out what's there and then black mail him._

_**To go with you right?!**_

_No just too black mail the most powerful man in the world. I think it will be fun._

_**You didn't just say that.**_

_What ever. I'm hungry. Bye._

Serenity got out of bed and got dressed into some clothes she bout the other day. She walked out and down the hall thinking of how she could she figure out what was in his closet, when she bumped into Joey with food in his hand. She looked at hi questionably, and he just shrugged. Serenity rolled her eyes and went to go get her own breakfast.

She was walking down the hall purposefully trying to get lost and find Kaiba's room to see what was in the closet. She immediately recognized the door when she passed it. For one it was a double door, two it had The Blue Eyes White Dragon carved on it, and three his name was on the side of the door.

Serenity put her ear to the door and listened to hear if he was still in there. He was. 'Snap! How am I going to get in there now? Ugh! Maybe I'll have to wait till he leaves for work.' She heard Kaiba start to head towards her and her eyes widened. She quickly looked around frantically looking for a place to hide. She saw a table and ran for it. She did this dive/summersault spy thing to get behind it before her noticed her.

She looked out between the legs and saw Kaiba lock it with a key card. 'Double snap. Now how am I going to get in?' She moved her leg and made more noise than she wanted. Kaiba turned slightly listening for another noise, but Serenity stayed as still as a statue. He continued walking and went down the stairs.

"That was close." She whispered to herself. She then got up and walked over to Kaiba's door. She tried turning the knob but nothing happened. She sighed and fell against the door. 'Man! I'm never going to find out what is in his closet.' She then heard some one coming back up the stairs. 'OH NO!' She did the spy move from before, and under the table. Kaiba had come back obviously forgetting something. He slid his card through the slot and walked in. How eve he didn't close the door.

"Perfect." Serenity whispered.

Kaiba 

CLICK.

'What was that?' He turned around and looked at a table. He thought he had heard something move from that direction, but he must've been mistaken because he didn't see anything. 'Hm, maybe it was just a mouse. If I don't leave soon I'll be late.' He kept walking down the hallway.

Kaiba had gotten half way down the stairs when he realized he forgot his cell phone. He had to turn around and go back into his room. He slid his card in there again and walked in.

Serenity pulled off yet another spy move. She slid inside the door and saw his back was turned to her. She saw his bed and ran for it. Kaiba luckily turned away making sure he had everything he needed. Then he saw that he did he saw a flash of auburn hair move towards his bed. 'What the heck?' He turned around fast and wasn't fast enough. Nothing was there. 'Odd. Usually my instincts aren't wrong. Maybe there is some thing here.' He decided to look. It was harmless to him. For the intruder, he didn't know. But when he was about to lift the bed skirt Mokuba called. Kaiba sighed and decided this wasn't has important. Once again he left the room and locked it from out side.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. She thought for sure she was going to be caught. And now she had his closet all to her self. She crawled out from under his bed and walked over to the closest door to her. When she opened it, it was just a bathroom. She grunted and walked over to the other door. She was still in her pajama's and she was starting to get cold in the ice mans room. And do you blame her, its Kaiba here.

When she got to the closet she turned the knob but it was locked too. "Man I have the worst luck!" She didn't realize that she had screamed it and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and tried to take the words back.

_**It's to late now Serenity. You already told Kaiba exactly where you were. Just get out of here.**_

_Fine Ren. I'll leave. But I am going to get that key card._

_**Sure you are. Just leave.**_

Serenity headed towards the door and tried another knob. And much to her displeasure, it was locked.

"Ugh great. Now I'm stuck in his room for the rest of the day." She heard a car driving away and looked at the window. A smirk danced its way onto her lips. "Perfect." She walked over to it and looked out. Four floors up.

"Ok. It's a good thing I'm not scared of heights huh?"

She looked to both sides. Nothing. She walked out onto the balcony and looked beneath the granite. She saw a vine that head crawled up from the ground. Serenity did a little victory dance and started to climb over the railing of the balcony. When she got a hold of the vine she slipped and the vine ripped off the mansion.

Serenity screamed and held on for dear life. It stopped falling after about going halfway down. Serenity was now directly out side the dinning room window. Where she could clearly see Mokuba and Joey. 'Oh snap. If the see me I'm screwed.' She started struggling to get down the vine put that only made it start to swing back and forth. She continued flailing unknowingly catching Mokuba's attention.

"HOLY CRAP, SERENITY!!!" He screamed out instantly making Joey look out to the window and see his sister hanging from a vine.

They both ran out of the hall and into the front lawn where she above of.

"Serenity!! What happened?" Joey asked. He looked up at his sister, who was flailing around in the air. Then the vine broke again and she fell to the ground. Screaming on her way down. Joey and Mokuba ran over to her and sat her up.

"Serenity, are you ok?" Mokuba asked concerned. He grabbed her shoulder and got her to look at him.

"I'm fine, but I gotta go do something. You got a car I can borrow?" She looked at him intently.

"Uhh yeah right through there." He pointed to a door on the far right side of the house. She got up and walked to the door. Slightly discouraged thinking that it was going to be locked too. Out when she turned the knob it opened. She walked in and picked a car. Driving straight towards Kaiba corp. She thought of a plan while hanging in the air.

When she got there she parked the car and walked up to the man at the door, who blocked her from entering. He pointed to a sign. _Only formal dress._ 'Gosh why does Kaiba have to be so darn strict?'

"Bt sir, I'm in close relations with Mr.Kaiba. Him and I are friends."

"Look Kaiba doesn't have any friends and I'm doing your self a favor, have you seen how you look?" He said.

She looked at herself and remembered she was still in her pajama's. She hasn't changed yet.

"Look sir this is an emergency. Do you at least have a phone so I can call him?"

She still remembered the number from when they called him earlier. The guy laughed and gave her his cell phone.

"Thank you Sir." She quickly dialed his personal number and made sure she spoke loud so the guard heard.

"Hello." 'Uh oh. Not a good sing. He sounds aggravated.'

"Hey Kaiba." She said cheerily.

"S-Serenity? Why are you calling again?"

"Well I need to talk to you. I need to get to your office and this guy won't let me through."

"Well what are you wearing?"

She laughed nervously. "Well about that, before I left I sorta forgot to get dressed."

A bad image immediately popped in Kaiba's head and he shook it out. "Are you nude?"

"NO!!! It's just I'm in my pajamas. And I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Fine I'll tell him to let you through. But it better be good Serenity."

"It is. And thank you. Here he is." She handed the phone to the guard at the door who was having a hoot at watching Serenity. Because he didn't think she really knew Kaiba. Though she was the right age to go to school with him. He took it. And started to apologies to who he thought was a stranger but Kaiba cut him off.

"You should be sorry."

"Oh M-Mister Kaiba. You're really talking to this girl."

"Yes I was. Did you think she was a liar?"

"W-well sir it's just you don't-"

"And who are you to tell me what I do and do not do? Let her in right now. And escort her to my office to make sure no one else like you will give her any trouble."

"Yes sir. Right away." He hung and told Serenity to follow him. He took her to the elevators and chose the top floor. At first Serenity was at awe on how beautiful this place was. But then she figured it was Kaiba so she got used to it. When the reached the top floor the man apologized and told her if she ever comes back she doesn't need to be dressed any nicer that she is now.

"It's not your fault. You were just doing your job. And I was just in a hurry so I didn't have time to change yet. And thank you for escorting me here." She shook his hand and walked into Kaiba's office.

"So far so good"

"Why would she come here? Does she really have an emergency so bad that she came here in her pajamas? If she doesn't would I be mad."

He heard the door start to open and looked up seeing Serenity enter the room. He had to admit her pajamas were cute for some one like her.

"Yes Serenity? What is it you needed?"

"I-I was wondering if you… had…" She looked for an excuse and looked around. He still had his trench coat on. "your trench coat still on."

He looked at her like she had three heads. "What? You came all the way down here in your pajamas just for that?"

"Yes. Because you know it's really hot out side and you might get over heated so I'll take that for you." She started walking towards him but he stood up.

"I got it Serenity." Very sarcastically. He got out from behind his desk and walked over to the coat rack and put it on. Serenity now needed a new excuse for getting to his trench coat.

"Oh is that linen? Or leather?" She quickly walked over to touch it and saw the card in its inside pocket. She grabbed for it and quickly put it in her pocket before Kaiba noticed.

"Leather." She could tell he was running out of patience even for her so she made her exit. "Well now that you won't get sick I'll leave." She walked out of his office and into the elevator.

When she walked out the guy told her to have a nice day and she said the same.

She entered the borrowed car and drove back to the mansion. When she pulled up she saw cop cars all over the place. With Mokuba saying he and his brothers weren't kidnaper and Joey was next to their father. 'Oh no' Mokuba saw he and motioned her to go to the back with his eyes. She did. Leaving the car in the drive way she sneakily went to the back of the mansion. There she saw officers searching for her most likely. She snuck in through the back door and ran into a cook. Who she immediately recognized as Lauren.

"Come on Serenity. There's a place to hide in here." She led her through the kitchen.

"No I know a better place." She pulled out Kaiba's key card and ran to his room.

She unlocked it and noticing officers were making their way up there she closed it and locked it from the inside. Which is less powerful than the out side one but with out the key card they couldn't open it.

She heard them try to open it. And when it didn't work. They yelled thinking she was in distress in there. "Serenity! Where here to take you home. We already found your brother. Are you in here?"

She smirked and walked over to the bed. "They have Joey. He's going back to dad. No." She ran over to the window and saw their father fake hugging Joey. She snarled and looked at the desk in the room. She totally forgot about the closet. For the moment.

She tried dialing Kaiba again. She had started to cry.

"Ugh Mokuba, let me work. I don't care if they are taking the wheelers back. Good riddance."

Serenity was silent. Staring at the window. Seeing news reporters starting to gather.

Kaiba heard the crying. "S-Serenity? I didn't mean-"

"Fine. I was going to ask for your help, but since you want me to leave." She hung up and walked out of the room. The police men surrounded her asking if she was alright. She didn't hear any of them. Just stared. She reached in her pocket and grabbed Kaiba's key card. She threw it down the hall. And walked out of the mansion with Joey and her father. When Joey and Mokuba saw her face they knew something destroyed her. And Mokuba knew what it was. But at the moment he had his own problems. Though he did cry for her. The police men out Mokuba in the back of a squad car and drove him to the police station.

Joey and Serenity were thrown back into their own life.


	13. Love

AS: Ok!!! Back to this story. Luckily no more Lessons for Kaiba, and this story is almost done!!!! Yeah!!!!! I'm thinking about a sequel but it all depends on what ya'll say.

Kaiba: Thank goodness!!! We're almost free!!!! victory dance

Serenity: Ummm… Seto? Do you remember how you left my brother and me? Let's refresh your memory.

_She tried dialing Kaiba again. She had started to cry. _

"_Ugh Mokuba, let me work. I don't care if they are taking the wheelers back. Good riddance."_

_Serenity was silent. Staring at the window. Seeing news reporters starting to gather._

_Kaiba heard the crying. "S-Serenity? I didn't mean-"_

"_Fine. I was going to ask for your help, but since you want me to leave." She hung up and walked out of the room. The police men surrounded her asking if she was alright. She didn't hear any of them. Just stared. She reached in her pocket and grabbed Kaiba's key card. She threw it down the hall. And walked out of the mansion with Joey and her father. When Joey and Mokuba saw her face they knew something destroyed her. And Mokuba knew what it was. But at the moment he had his own problems. Though he did cry for her. The police men out Mokuba in the back of a squad car and drove him to the police station._

_Joey and Serenity were thrown back into their own life. _

Serenity: Not what you call considerate. I don't think I love you anymore.

Kaiba: Seren-

AS: You heard her Kaiba. Let's get back to the story.

The Biggest Mistake Of My Life.

"Seto! Come big me up and bail me out. The blamed it all on me!! Please Seto I hate it here." Mokuba said as he used his "one call" to call his brother. He was standing by a guard in the Domino police station, not having much fun.

"Mokuba, I'm on my way right now ok? Then we're going over to the wheelers. I have to get her back Mokuba. I love her so much. I don't want a man like Gozaburo touching her or hurting her. But I'm on my way. Bye." He hung up and looked out of the window. He just happened to pass by the wheelers house on the way to the police station. He saw their father beating them. Kaiba had to look away. "I'm coming for them. Serenity AND Joey. No one deserves that. Not even him. I'm going to stop him." He kept driving towards the police station.

"I can't believe I said that to her. I just thought it was Mokuba again, and he just kept calling me I lost my temper. I didn't mean it. I want her to stay. I want her to be with me. Saying that was the biggest mistake of my life." When he reached the police station he ran out and went right in.

"Who ever has my brother better let him go right now or else you're fired!" Kaiba screamed at the top of his lunges. Even though Kaiba didn't own the police department, they all knew he could have them fired, and kicked out of Japan, so they hurried on their way.

It took them a while to get Mokuba out and pay the fines. They explained that they had not kidnapped them but they were just resting at their friend's house. Joey and Serenity were their friends and they had failed to notify their father that they were spending the night for a couple of days. If it wasn't Seto Kaiba saying the police would have laughed in their faces, but it was so they let them out.

Kaiba and Mokuba walked into the car and started driving. "Seto? Where are Joey and Serenity? Didn't you get them back yet?"

"That's where we're going right now Mokuba." Kaiba tried to concentrate on the road but memories of hoe him and Serenity met and how he saved her and her brother that day.

"_Get in Mutt."_

"_I said get in the car." _

"_Get in da car wit chu? Are you feeling ok Moneybags?"_

_Kaiba wouldn't take no for an answer"Look Mutt, its raining. Its 1:00 in the morning, you and your sister are bleeding, and both of you are in your pajamas. And what you are doing outside is beyond me. If you don't get in you'll both catch a cold, and then where would you be NOW GET IN THE CAR!!"_

"_Fine" Joey said. "But if you try anything moneybags I swear I'll…" _

"_You'll what Mutt? Call some of you stray friends on me?"_

_Joey just walked up into the car in silence, and once he entered the car and when he had gotten comfortable he placed Serenity on his lap and leaned her against his chest._

_Kaiba couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Both of them were covered with blood, and Serenity looked as pale as death where you could see her skin. And of course he knew about their financial problems they had. Everyone knew they were extremely poor._

_'I can't believe I'm thinking this'. He thought. Then put his mind back on the road, but not for long. 'Helping the Mutt and his sister. Its so below me.'_

_After deciding he didn't want to be ignored after his great act of heroism, so amazingly Kaiba tried to make a conversation._

_"So what happened to you two anyway Mutt?" He looked over and saw that Joey had fallen asleep and his head was drooping on Serenity's. 'I'll ask later.' He thought._

_It took about 10 minutes more to reach his house. He reached over and shook Joey awake. "Wake up Wheeler we're here!"_

_Joey jumped and instantly put his arm protectively in front of Serenity. "What da?"_

_"Come on we're at my house, now get out of my car."_

At that point Kaiba could've cared less about Joey. It was Serenity he was worried about. But once Joey told him what happened that night, he HAD to feel worried about him too.

"_What are you crying about mutt?" _

"_Is it about Serenity, Mutt? Or that there's actually a better way of living than your own and those are tears of joy?" _

"_It's nonaya business why I'm crying. Got it money bags." _

"_Ugh. Not that I care but what happened to you two to make you bleed like that?" The truth was, he did care. He had always considered Serenity a nice person; she didn't deserve to be hurt like that. When he looked over to Joey, he seemed to be taken of guard._

"_We got in a crash."_

"_At one in the morning?" Kaiba questioned, "With your sister?"_

"_Look do truth is, ugh, I can't believe I'm telling ya dis. My dad gets drunk every now and then and when he gets real drunk he starts beating me and Seren. OK, start laughing your life is better than mine again." _

From that point on he looked at the Wheeler's a different way. They were alike. No matter how much he wanted to say it was true. It was, and he knew it. E then remembered how Serenity and her brother had supposedly fought over the phone to talk to him. That memory made him chuckle. It was quite funny. But then he thought of how he treated her. "The worst Mistake. Ever."

"_HELLO? IS ANYONE ON THE OTHER END OF THIS PHONE?" Seto started to get frustrated with him being forgotten momentarily. _

"_Yes Kaiba. I'm on the other end."_

_Seto was taken aback. 'Was that Serenity?'_

"_Ummm? Joey had a question, but I didn't want to risk you two fighting so I took the phone from him. So I could ask you instead."_

"_OHH. UHHHHH. What's your question?"_

"_I don't know Joey hasn't told me it yet. Uno Momento. "_

"_What? I don't take a foreign language what did you say?"_

"_He was wondering why you brought us here."_

"_Isn't that obvious. You two were both covered with blood and it was really early in the morning. I'm not that heartless ya know."_

_He heard Serenity turn and tell Joey what he said to her. Gosh she has a lovely voice. I wonder how she could be related to the mutt. He waited for about another minute until Serenity talked again. But it wasn't to him._

"_OK JOEY I UNDERSTAND. GEE, I'M NOT AN IDIOT." She started talking to Seto again. "Sorry about that. Joey was being a dumb butt dork. Ummm…. That's all he wanted to know so I guess I'll see once you get back from work. Bye"_

"_Uhh…. Ya bye Serenity."_

He reached the wheeler home and got out. "Mokuba, stay in here. I'll be back with them in a minute." Kaiba went up the walkway to the inside of the apartment complex. He went to where he thought the window he saw them in connected. He knocked and waited for them to answer. Then he started yelling. "Come on Wheeler open the door I know you're here!!!!" Then the door opened. Serenity stood there but didn't look at him. She had bruises and cuts all over her. She collapsed in his arms and immediately his face changed. He looked so concerned. "Wheeler get out of here we're leaving."

"I don't think you will be taking them anywhere." Mr. Wheeler said coming in front of the door.

Kaiba glared at him.

"You know, Serenity was quite upset when she came home. And I don't think it has to do with me. You see, she let me beat her; she didn't even try to stop me. Now I wonder what you did to her. Mind to tell me?" He smirked.

"Just tell me where her brother is. NOW! Men like you make me sick. Can't handle their own problems so they take it out on their children or others you-"

"Seto?" It was faint but Serenity was talking to him.

"Yes?"

"Leave me here. Let me go. I don't want to see you anymore." She tried to get out of his grip but he held her. "Serenity, you would rather stay with this man than be safe in my house?"

She nodded and tried again, he let her go. Kaiba looked empty as he did it. Her father smirked and led her into the house, "I guess it was bad huh Kaiba? Well I can guarantee this, you will never talk to my daughter again. I will do what ever in my power to make sure you two don't speak to each other. You hear that girl?" He struck Serenity on the head.

That pushed Kaiba off the edge. He lunged at Me. Wheeler and beat him down. He kicked him in the stomach and then in the place where the sun don't shine. He fell in pain, then Kaiba hit him on the head and knocked him out. Kaiba ran for Serenity.

Though she tried to run her quickly caught her. "Serenity please listen to me." She didn't look at him. "Listen!" He said it colder than he meant to and she flinched, but then her eyes went to his. "I'm so sorry Serenity. I didn't mean what I said on that phone. I thought Mokuba just kept talking about your brother. If I-"

"So it's ok for my brother to come back here? Your so sadistic Seto." She tried to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let her.

"Just let me finish Serenity. I lo…I love you ok? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Nothing. What happened on the phone, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't mean to make you leave. I want you by me for the rest of my life. I need you by me for the rest of my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please forgive me. Serenity please I need you to do this. I don't care if you don't love me too but-just forgive me for what I have done to you."

Serenity looked at him.

_Ren? Is he lying? I don't know what to do. Please help me._

_**All I can tell you is to follow your heart Girl. Just think of what would be best for you. Good luck.**_

Serenity thought for a minute. Then hugged him with all of her strength. Which wasn't that much. "I love you too Seto. I love you too. And I forgive you."

_**Good choice.**_

"Serenity." Was all he said. They stayed like that for a moment longer than backed out and looked each other. "Let's go." Kaiba started to get up and then helped Serenity.

"My bother?" She said.

"He can come." He said. "Where is he?"

"One minute." Serenity ran into the deepness of the apartment. She went into a room and knock. "Joey. You can come out now. Seto's taking us back to his house. For good."

Joey opened it and looked at her. They looked at each other than hugged. "Serenity? You love him?"

"Yes Joey. And he loves me."

"He does know? Hm… who would've thought the cold hearted CEO could fall in love with some one."

"Yeah what ever Wheeler. Come on you two. We got to go." Kaiba said walking in the hall way. "Mokuba's waiting in the car."

"You got him back?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. Now let's go, before your 'dad' wakes up." Serenity took his hand and they, all three of them walked out. Joey spit on their dad.

When they got out into the parking lot Mokuba ran out of the car and hugged both of Joey and Serenity. They smiled and greeted him. Then they got in the car.

"Seto? Where are we going to know?" Asked Mokuba curious to the long road trip they've been having.

"Back to the police station."

Serenity looked at him questionably, then he bent down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and looked at him. Kaiba nodded, then she smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!! Thank you Seto!"

They entered the car and drove back to the police station. When they entered, the person at the desk immediately recognized Kaiba from the man that threatened every one in the office. "Mister Kaiba. What do you need?"

"I need to file a case of child abuse."

AS: So there. You have it. In case your still wondering about the closet, it will be in the next chapter. Speaking of which there will only be one or two of them left. I still don't know. But two tops.

Kaiba: Thank you. Only two more weeks of torture. Two more weeks.

Joey: Hey I liked the torture.

Every one but Joey: stares at Joey like he's a freak

AS: Well I don't have anything to say but Review. And Christmas is almost here.

So yeah.

BYE!


	14. The Police

So I kinda had writer's block but I'm out of it for this story, I'm still stuck on my other, so sorry. I will update as soon as possible for those who even read me other one.

Kaiba: HEHEHE no more lessons!!! No more torture!!!! No more Serenity. ( NO!!!! NO!!!!!

Serenity: Blushes

AS: Ok what ever. So I'm still not sure how many chapters are left. Still two tops but other than that. I'm thinking about this being the last one.

Oh well. What happened last time.

Kaiba: THANK YOU FOR MOVING ON!!!!!!

* * *

_Joey opened it and looked at her. They looked at each other than hugged. "Serenity? You love him?"_

"_Yes Joey. And he loves me."_

"_He does know? Hm… who would've thought the cold hearted CEO could fall in love with some one."_

"_Yeah what ever Wheeler. Come on you two. We got to go." Kaiba said walking in the hall way. "Mokuba's waiting in the car."_

"_You got him back?" Serenity asked._

"_Yeah. Now let's go, before your 'dad' wakes up." Serenity took his hand and they, all three of them walked out. Joey spit on their dad._

_When they got out into the parking lot Mokuba ran out of the car and hugged both of Joey and Serenity. They smiled and greeted him. Then they got in the car._

"_Seto? Where are we going to know?" Asked Mokuba curious to the long road trip they've been having._

"_Back to the police station."_

_Serenity looked at him questionably, and then he bent down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and looked at him. Kaiba nodded, and then she smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!! Thank you Seto!"_

_They entered the car and drove back to the police station. When they entered, the person at the desk immediately recognized Kaiba from the man that threatened every one in the office. "Mister Kaiba. What do you need?"_

"_I need to file a case of child abuse."_

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive that this is happening? This is a serious matter."

"Do you see this girl? Look at her. Of course I'm sure!" Kaiba pointed at Serenity who had come in with him into the police station. Joey and Mokuba were sleeping in the car. Serenity took his hand starting to feel somewhat dizzy not yet recovered from the most recent beating from her father. Kaiba squeezed and told her to wait till they got back into the car.

"I'll try Seto." She whispered faintly. The man at the desk had taken out a pile of papers and told Kaiba to help him fill it out. In the mean time he told Serenity to go through a door and get "patched up". She followed his orders and went on through.

Kaiba looked at the man while he was flipping through the paper work. "Ok Mr. Kaiba. I guess you could help me fill this out."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and nodded. 'It's for Serenity. It's for Serenity.' He chanted over and over in his head.

"Ok then tell me her name."

"There are two. The other is in the car. Serenity and Joey Wheeler."

"Is Joey his full name?"

"How the heck should I know?" Kaiba glared at the guy. He wanted to be in and out. He didn't want to take for ever while doing this. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ok. So I'll just put Joey then."

Kaiba sighed once again and shook his head. "This is going to take for ever." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Serenity walked into the room of which she had been instructed and walked up to the desk with a lady behind it. She was dressed in white robes and had a name tag. Her name was Maria. "Welcome miss. What may I do for you?" She asked in a sweet voice. Serenity looked at her then at the room surrounding her. It was all white. 'It's like a hospital.' Serenity thought to herself.

"Miss?"

"Oh sorry. The man at the desk through there told me to come here. I don't know why."

"Oh that's because you're all cut. This is the med zone of the police station. Here come sit on this bed and let me have a look at you."

Serenity did as she was told and sat down on the bed. Maria came over to her and rolled up her sleeves. "Wow looks like you have had it rough Miss. I'll be right back."

Maria left Serenity in the room alone while she went into another. She looked around swinging her legs innocently and for once in a long while feeling safe about where she was. Even when she was living with Kaiba she was afraid something would happen. And eventually something did. But now she felt 100 safe. With Kaiba in another room and this nurse Maria there with her. Joey out in the car, and her evil father at home unconscious. She smiled when she remembered what Kaiba did for her.

Flashback

* * *

"_I will do what ever in my power to make sure you two don't speak to each other. You hear that girl?" He struck Serenity on the head._

_That pushed Kaiba off the edge. He lunged at Mr. Wheeler and beat him down. He kicked him in the stomach and then in the place where the sun don't shine. He fell in pain, and then Kaiba hit him on the head and knocked him out. Kaiba ran for Serenity._

_Though she tried to run he quickly caught her. "Serenity please listen to me." She didn't look at him. "Listen!" He said it colder than he meant to and she flinched, but then her eyes went to his. "I'm so sorry Serenity. I didn't mean what I said on that phone. I thought Mokuba just kept talking about your brother. If I-"_

"_So it's ok for my brother to come back here? You're so sadistic Seto." She tried to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let her._

"_Just let me finish Serenity. I lo…I love you ok? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Nothing. What happened on the phone that was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't mean to make you leave. I want you by me for the rest of my life. I need you by me for the rest of my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please forgive me. Serenity please I need you to do this. I don't care if you don't love me too but-just forgive me for what I have done to you."_

_end flashback_

* * *

She shuddered as she remembered what Seto did to her father. Although not gruesome or anything, it was disturbing just because it was her father. "But he hurt me so I don't care." As the door opened she turned and looked at it. Kaiba and an officer were standing there.

"They want to talk to you Ren. Come on." Kaiba told her and motioned for her to follow him. She jumped off of the bed and walked towards Kaiba and the other man.

"Hello I'm officer McDougal. I need to ask you a few things."

Serenity nodded and followed him. She took Kaiba's hand and squeezed it. He looked down at her and smiled. "It will be ok." He mouthed to her and let her go with the officer in another room. He waited out side in the lobby.

"So Serenity, your father has been beating you and your brother? Sad thing it is. It makes me sick when ever I hear a case about this type of thing. Let's get to the point. How long has he been beating you two?"

Serenity looked at him and replied. "Ever since our mom left."

"OK. How long does it usually last?"

"Depends on how much he's been drinking or how angry he is."

"Who does he hit more? You or your brother?"

"Well he would hit us the same but Joey usually stops him from hitting me much."

"Great brother you got."

"Yeah he's great."

"What does your father say to you and your brother while he's beating you?"

"He usually calls us useless beeps."

"Useless beeps eh?" He smiled at her. And Serenity nodded.

"Well. Mister Kaiba told me that you two would be staying with him and his brother, is that correct?"

"Yes sir. We were living with him before. When Joey and I ran away, but then there was an argument and…well it's a long story."

"I see. So, when did you mother leave?"

"Long time ago. Six or seven years I think."

"Wow. So this should be enough for now. I'll have to talk to your brother as well. Put for now you may leave."

He motioned for he too exit and she stood and left. Kaiba was waiting for her by the door and took her shoulder and led her to the front door of the police station. They walked out and back into his car. Serenity looked back at her brother and Kaiba's brother. Both were soundly sleeping and snoring. Well Joey was snoring. Mokuba was breathing softly. And cutely. Serenity looked at Kaiba and smiled at him, while he started the car. The drove out of the police station paring lot and headed to Kaiba mansion.

"Seto?" Serenity asked him quietly.

"Yes Serenity?" He answered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She leaned over and hugged him. Making sure it was gentle and didn't disturb his driving.

"You're welcome Serenity. It was no problem." He looked down at her and blew her a kiss. "Why don't you go to sleep? You've had a long day."

"Ok Seto." Serenity leaned against her seat and closed her eyes in bliss. In five minutes she was asleep. And in ten minutes they had reached his mansion. He turned around and woke Joey telling him to carry Mokuba into the house and send him to bed. He picked up Serenity himself and carried her into the house as well. He walked up to her room and laid her down gently.

Once Joey was done with Mokuba he went in search of Kaiba where he found leaning over Serenity kissing her good night. "Kaiba." He said quickly.

"What wheeler?"

"One: Thanks for savin' my sis. And me. And Two: Get your filthy paws off of her."

"You're not going to become between me and her. And besides it's already been established that YOU'RE the dog Wheeler. Not me."

With Kaiba's raise in voice he had roused Serenity from her slumber. "Hmmmm. Seto? What's going on?"

"Nothing Ren. Go back to sleep."

"I'm serious Seto, what are you two talking about?"

"He called me a mutt again Serenity. How can you love this guy?" Joey put in quickly.

"Actually Wheeler I called you a dog." Kaiba corrected him

"Guys, we are now officially living together can't-"

"Just because I live wit' him doesn't mean I gotta like him!"

"Same goes for me." Kaiba said quietly.

Serenity rolled her eyes and sat up looking at two of the men in her life. "You want to know why I love him Joey? I love him because even after all of the pain we went through either together or alone, we still know that they other is going to do anything so we never have to experience that again. Because…love works in mysterious ways."" She looked over at Kaiba and smiled. He smiled back, then walked back over to her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Ugh!!!! I give up!!!!! Just let me get out before you two starting making out!!!!" Joey ran out of the room and slammed the door. The two looked at the door then at each other again. They laughed and hugged.

"I love you." They said together.

"So Seto?"

"Yes Seren?"

"When the cops took Joey and me again, I was in your room-"

"WHAT?" He yelled at her.

"Just listen. So I was in your room because the last time I was there you totally freaked and thought I had gone into your closet, hen I really hadn't. So I went back when you went to work that day but then it was locked, so then I went to your work and took-took your key card from your trench coat."

"So THAT'S why you went to Kaiba Corp. You wanted to break into my room to go into my closet. And why you had to get to my coat. Well that makes sense now. But you will not get into my closet. You don't want to go there."

"Why not? Oh please Seto. I really want to know why you don't want me there. Please it is so intreging."

"But I'm not going to show you. So you might as well go to sleep. Good night." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room and went to sleep himself.

"Oh that's what you think Seto. But I WILL find out what you are hiding from me. I will." She laid down and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. And for once in her life, be living in a place where she feels loved, where she feels safe.

* * *

There i'm done!!!! One more chapter to go!!!!Then my first fic is done. I feel so happy!!!! I want to thank every one who reviewed and supported me!!!!! Ilike youall so much!!!!!!!!!

But now it's time to review!!!!!

I want to know what you think about this chapter. I didn't really know what i was going to do so...i'm sorry it took so long to write it. Gomen. Anyway...REVIEW please and thank you.


	15. The Closet

I know, really late update. And I haven't updated any stories for ever. But a lot's been going on. I'm going to counseling and I found out I'm moving, which is a completely new experience for me. I've only moved once before and that was when I was three. So I don't remember. Any way I'm kinda spazing cause I have a great group of friends and I don't want to leave them. And I have a crush on this boy, but hey! I'm thirteen for goodness sake's give me a break. Any way this is the last chapter and not much is going to happen, but it is important. So read it, cause if you want to know what is in the closet your going to have to.

Any way here's what happened last time.

"_I love you." They said together._

"_So Seto?"_

"_Yes Seren?"_

"_When the cops took Joey and me again, I was in your room-"_

"_WHAT?" He yelled at her._

"_Just listen. So I was in your room because the last time I was there you totally freaked and thought I had gone into your closet, when I really hadn't. So I went back when you went to work that day but then it was locked, so then I went to your work and took-took your key card from your trench coat."_

"_So THAT'S why you went to Kaiba Corp. You wanted to break into my room to go into my closet. And why you had to get to my coat. Well that makes sense now. But you will not get into my closet. You don't want to go there."_

"_Why not? Oh please Seto. I really want to know why you don't want me there. Please it is so intriguing."_

"_But I'm not going to show you. So you might as well go to sleep. Good night." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room and went to sleep himself. _

"_Oh that's what you think Seto. But I WILL find out what you are hiding from me. I will." She laid down and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. And for once in her life, be living in a place where she feels loved, where she feels safe. _

Seto: That was a mouth full. But I'm never going to let them find out! Even if I have to die to protect my closet! I will!

Serenity: Seto stop being so melodramatic. It's just a friggin' closet. Get a hold on your self!

Seto: You're the one trying to get in! And your telling me to get a hold on myelf!

Everyone else: eating popcorn and watching the couple fight heads going back and forth like their watching a tennis match

Serenity: Ugh! Just get to the STORY!

AS: Sorry. Jeez Miss. PMS. Ok the last chapter! Hope ya'll like it.

The Closet.

Serenity woke up once the sun hit her face. She immediately remembered her mission and got prepared for it. She still had Kaiba's key card but, he would stay home today. It was Sunday. He doesn't work then. "Ok Ren. What am I supposed to do?"

_**How am I supposed to know? I'm just here to help you with your love life, and I've already done that. Now that you want to spy on your boyfriend, I don't know what to do.**_

'Great help Ren! I really needed to know that. And did you have to put it in such cruel wording?'

_**Yes. That way you might realize that this could terminate the relationship you have had a day! One day Serenity! What if he doesn't forgive you! Huh? What are you going to do then?**_

'Dunno. Make him forgive me I guess. He'll still love me, I know it.'

_**I hope you know what your doing.**_

Serenity got out of her bed and didn't bother to change out of her pajamas. Summer was soon and she was excited about it. And come Monday, she'd be able to tell every one about what is really going on. Between her and Kaiba, and her brother her and her dad. The truth for once sounded good to her.

She ran down the stairs and into the dinning room. Kaiba and Mokuba were already there and were eating fried eggs bacon and toast. They both smiled at her and Kaiba motioned for her to sit by him. "Hey honey. Sit here. Your brothers not up yet, and as you know I don't work today, so what do you want to do?"

"Anything is fine, but I'm kinda tired so if we could just stay here, I would really like it."

"Sure, if you want." He went back to eating, and Serenity jumped when the maid put food in front of her.

"Oh. Thank you Lauren." She said quickly.

"Of course Seren." That got Kaiba's attention. He looked at Serenity then the retreating Lauren, then smirked.

Serenity looked at him, "What is it Seto"

"I like it."

"What Seto?" Mokuba said feeling left out of the conversation.

"That nick name. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"What Seren? Of course not! I don't mind." She smiled at him.

**_Let's see how much longer he will want to call you Seren once he finds out you've been in his room and his closet._**

'he'll like me just the same.'

_**What ever.**_

Serenity finished eating and walked over to Seto. "I'm going to go upstairs to catch up on some work. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek then exited the room.

Kaiba looked over at Mokuba who shrugged his shoulders and kept eating his fifth helping. Joey walked in looked at all the food then drove to the table. He quickly got a plate and filled it with food. Mokuba and Kaiba sighed and continued eating.

? **_with Serenity_**?

'Ok so I take a left up there than go three flights up? I think. I hope. Here it goes.' She started guessing as to where to go. 'Well at least the last time I wandered aimlessly I wound up in his room. It's bound to happen again.' She sighed as she neared the second flight of stairs.

She failed to noticed however the approaching table. She rammed her foot into it and knocked over the vase of flowers that were there. "Oh crap." She hurriedly pick up the vase and the flowers and put them back on the table. Then she kept going.

? **_KAIBA_** ?

He heard a noise from a couple of flights up and looked around to see if Joey or Mokuba had heard it. Niether had and we3re still enthralled with their eating. Joey having caught up to Mokuba and now both were on their seventh helping. 'I know I heard something. It sounded like something was falling. Something expensive. I should go and fire whoever did it.' He got up from the table and started running up the stairs.

Mokuba and Joey looked up from eating to where Kaiba just was sitting then looked at each other than started eating again.

? **_SERENITY_** ?

She heard running up the stair and decided to pick up the pace. "Oh crap if Seto Finds out what I'm trying to do, he'll hate me!"

_**Isn't that what I told you from the beginning?**_

_Well yeah but…It's different when it comes from me._

_**I am you.**_

_Right about that…Just kidding. HEHEHE!_

_**Serenity one of these days, when I get my own body…**_

_But you never will. So where is Seto's room?_

_**Up this hallway second on the right.**_

_Thank you._

She ran down the hallway and stopped when she reached the door. She looked at the intimidating drawings of Blue Eyes on the front. 'Why didn't I see these before?' She thought to herself. Serenity heard Kaiba walking up the hallway so she pulled out the key card and slid it in the slot. There was a beeping noise then an unlocking noise. She turned the handle and walked in. She quickly locked the door again.

"Whew safe." She walked over to the closet for the third time in her stay here and put the handy dandy key card up to it. She quickly swiped it in the slot and waited for the beeping and unlocking. (Insert Jeopordy Music here)

What seemed like forever to her, the door finally unlocked. She held her breath and turned the handle. When she looked in she saw…

?**_KAIBA_** ?

He went to where he thought the noise was but only found a puddle of water. "They didn't bother to eve clean it up! Oh whoever did this is in so much trouble!" He looked up the hallway and saw his room. "Oh well I'll make them confess later. I'll read for now." He walked in front of the doors and reached into his pocket. No key card. (A/N: He has two Key-cards. One Serenity took and the other he left in his room. The one he used to go to sleep last night)

"Where is it? I have two." He jiggled the door knob to his room and slammed his fist into the oak door.

Serenity on the other side heard this and started panicking. "Oh crap he's going to kill me for being in his room again."

_**So you pay attention once the danger is real?**_

_Yes._

_**UGH! I can't believe you and I are the same person. I just can't.**_

_Me either. BYE!_

Serenity tossed the key under the crack in the door hoping Kaiba would just take it and leave but she's not a very bright girl. Since his goal was to get into the room in the first place.

"What the heck did I do that for? I'm insane I just sealed my fate." She hear the door start to unlock. She ran for the first place she thought of. Under the bed.

Kaiba walked in and stopped when he saw the closet open. His eyes widened then he looked towards the bed. Shrugged his shoulder and went to close it. He smirked than took off his shirt.

Serenity who was under the bed watching him started blushing insanely red. 'It's not even noon. Why is he changing?' She then saw him take his pants off. Leaving him only in boxers. She blushed even redder and saw him approaching the bed. He got on and started taking a nap. Then, she thought it was just a simple position changing to get comfortable put Kaiba's head stuck itself into view and he looked at her.

Her eyes widened and he looked at her in mock sweetness. "Hey Serenity. Would you mind getting out from under my bed? Your making quite a lump. And it's difficult to sleep."

She scooted to the other side of the bed and got out from underneath. When she looked at him, she smiled nervously and started for the door. "I'll be leaving now."

Kaiba got out of the bed and grabbed her wrist. Also noticing the reddening of her cheeks. "I want to know why you're here. And I want to know now."

"You'll yell at me if I tell you." She said simply.

"No I won't."

"yes you will. And you'll hate me and not love me anymore. And I don't want that."

"Serenity I will always love you. And I promise not to yell."

She sighed and started. "I came here to see what was in your closet that you were so worried about."

"YOU WHAT? SERENITY-"

"You promised." She said wincing.

Kaiba sighed then and let go of her wrist. He looked at her and tilted her chin towards him. "Do you understand it?"

She shook her head. "Joey and Mokuba have told me a few things but not a lot."

He looked over at the closet than down at the girl in front of him. "I'll explain. There's no point in hiding it once you've seen it already." He picked up her wrists again and led her to the closet. When he got in front he took out the newly achieved Key card and slid it in. It opened to belts, paddles, books, cards, pictures, whips, and a stack of papers.

Serenity waited for him to start, it was obviously having an effect on him. "These are all the things my stepfather used to torture me with." He heard Serenity gasp but kept going.

"He would beat me if I didn't work hard enough, tell me if I stopped he would hurt Mokuba, drill into my head that if I was a Kaiba I had to act like it. And that meant being a ice cold machine. So I took. I turned into the man I hate most and I'm disgusted by it. I have everything he used to torture me with in here." He started going through a few things. All the pictures were of Gozaburo. Some of them portraits and some just little ones. Serenity was curious as to what the stack of papers were. She picked them up and started rifling through them

"Adoption paper?" She asked.

"Yeah. I decided when Gozaburo died that it was the cause of everything I went through. If I just hadn't been stupid that day and not take the first chance that popped up to leave Mokuba and I would still be happy."

"Your brother's happy as long as he has you Seto."

He looked at her. "How would you know?"

"'Cause believe it or not, Joey and I are a lot like you and Mokuba. I know I'm happy as long as I have my big brother with me. So I'm thinkin' Mokuba would feel the same."

"Maybe your right." He took the papers from her- gently- and put them back in the closet. He helped her up and the exited the horror zone. He took her hand and they started leaving his room. Then he remembered he didn't have clothes on for the most part. "One second Serenity." He ran back into the room and put his clothes back on.

She giggled at how scared she was before. It went a lot better than she though. "Seto?"

"Yes Serenity?"

"How did you know I was under your bed." She asked taking his hand again.

"In case you haven't noticed, your hair is very long and it betrayed you." They laughed and walked down the stairs.

Serenity looked down as the walked the steps back to their siblings. But Seto was looking at her.

'Ha Gozaburo. I proved you wrong again. Love is a wonderful and to think I almost went without it. All because of you. But I'm over you now. You were part of the past. And Serenity is my future. Serenity and Mokuba. They are all I will every need. And all I will ever love.'

Hey the stories done. I hope you liked it. And **Yami's only love**, I finished so get off my back. If you don't I'll sick an S-class on you. HEHEHE inside joke. Think Yu Yu Hakasho. Any way. Blame Yami's only Love for the late update. She really got me angry, cause ya'll know how I don't like swearin' so she started swearing at me and I got a little mad. So I decided to hold back the update. Again I'm sorry because I know it wasn't everyone's fault but it's like school here. One person is a dumb butt dork and everyone pays for it.

Seto: There you go with the dumb butt dork thing again. What the heck is it?

AS: My sister made it up. Also simmer down. Simmer down.

Serenity: Her sister is so cool. I wish I had a sister Looks at Joey and Maiwinks.

Seto: What ever as long as Seren and I don't fight any more. I'm happy.

AS: Who knows I may make a sequal. But if I do, it'll be after I update to catch up the stories I've been neglecting, like The Adventures of Being Seto Kaiba's Fiance and To Japan. Any way. Review please I need to know what you thought of my last chapter.

Toodles.


End file.
